


Persona 5 - Cognition

by AnotherDamnWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Choking, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherDamnWriter/pseuds/AnotherDamnWriter
Summary: Women of Persona 5 get various Bad Ends.All chapters contain rape elements and mind break, with more detailed tags in each chapter





	1. Ann Takamaki

**Author's Note:**

> TAGS: Public Humiliation, Dirty Talk

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

Ann Takamaki shouldn’t be on her knees.  
Ann Takamaki shouldn’t be looking up at the man she should hate the most.  
Ann Takamaki shouldn’t be so wet.

...

 

“Departing: Aoyama. Departing: Aoyama.” The woman’s soft and professional voice contrasted with the teenage girl frantically running towards the subway station. 

“Shit, not again!”

Ann Takamaki was used to drawing attention, the blonde’s twin pigtails flowed in the wind as she clutched her bag, her wild blue eyes revealing her western ancestry. While her face was a sight to behold in it’s own right, most men (and some women) were drawn down to her shapely curves, her sprint only served to accentuate her slim legs and tight bottom covered only by a short school shirt and red tights that hugged her ass, to top it all off she decided to wear her favorite brown ankle boots on this rainy morning, which gave her a posture that emphasized her sizeable bum. Her C sized breasts were enveloped by a warm baseball-styled sweatshirt with a big “S” decal on the side, the only real sign of her affiliation with the local Shujin Academy being the black blazer and white shirt she wore that bore the school’s insignia. Ann felt comfortable walking around with no bra, she always felt she had enough layers of clothing at all times to compensate.

She had gotten numerous warnings from her math teacher Ms. Usami and Student Council President Makoto Niijima that her “adaptation” of the school uniform was inappropriate for an academic environment, those amounted to a big stack of empty threats however, as the rest of the staff didn’t seem to care as much. Her English teacher, Ms. Chouno, applauded her “bold” and “independent” style, Homeroom Teacher Sadayo Kawakami ignored it as to not have more paperwork to get in the way of her part-time job, while the male teachers and Principal Kobayakawa seemed outright giddy at her choice of attire. 

Her special treatment only served to fuel the fires of the numerous rumors that hovered around her:

“Is that the Ann Takamaki?”

“Yeah, the teachers’ bitch.”

“I heard she got expelled from her previous school ‘cause they caught her blowing a teacher for better grades...”

“Really? I heard she got caught fucking the entire boy’s track team…”

“I heard she fucked the school mascot…”

“Ohmygosh, no fucking way! I heard…”

“I heard…”

She heard it all, countless times, the cruel words of her fellow students, judging her off of speculation and baseless allegations. To them she was the example of an American porn star, a nice set of legs and ass, an empty head adorned by beautiful golden hair and exotic eyes.  
A stupid american slut, that was their cognition of her. As for if those rumors were true…  
Does it really matter? 

“God fucking dammit, of course it had to be raining today.” Despite trying her best, Ann did not catch her stop, being instead forced to put up her hoodie and walk towards her destination, finding shelter from the rain whenever she could. Her hood hid her natural beauty, creating a disparity between her amazing body and lack of face, giving her a sort of mysterious allure. The kind of mystery that gathers people wanting to crack it, the kind of allure that attracts curious gazes.  
The kind of mysterious allure that would attract him.

Takamaki’s meaningless thoughts as she made her way down the street were interrupted by the honk of a car horn, her attention was immediately drawn to the an old grey vehicle. She was certain she had seen it before around the school grounds, which was confirmed as soon as the driver side window rolled down: 

“Hey, Takamaki! Need a ride?” On the other side of the door stood the built face of one Suguru Kamoshida, the head coach of the Shujin Volleyball team and olympic gold medalist. While the man’s dedication in staying in top shape shows on his face alone, the same care can’t be said of his ruffled hair and plain white shirt. Ann stared at the man, specifically at his ridiculously athletic chin and jawline for an almost uncomfortable amount of time, before finally coming to her senses and accepting the invitation with a quick greeting and a thank you.

“So, where to Takamaki?” Kamoshida said followed with a boisterous chuckle, as if laughing at his own joke. Ann felt the need to laugh if only to be nice. 

“Thank you for ride Mr. Kamoshida, I missed the train…” Ann started to talk, but was quickly interrupted. 

“Oh man, I understand you Takamaki, the subway’s been a mess since those incidents started, “random mental shutdowns”, the police are calling it, seems like overwork to me, y’see Takamaki, the government should impose stricter control on these kinds of stuff, overwork and a faulty infrastructure is the cause of…” Ann didn’t care much for these kinds of things, the railroad derailment was simply an annoyance in the way of her daily routine. 

Her mind wandered while Kamoshida ranted and she thought about the man himself, she identified with him as he too was the victim of ridiculous rumors. Word on the corridors is that, since the members of the volleyball team regularly gets injured, the coach must be using some form of corporeal punishment on the team. Ann dismissed those rumors, an olympic-level volleyball coach surely is imposing an olympic-level training session on them, which is why they show up slightly scratched at times, this theory is corroborated by her best and only friend Shiho Suzui, a new member of the team.

“Ehm… Takamaki? You there? We’ve arrived. I gotta go park the car.” Kamoshida said while he tapped Ann on her thighs, awakening her back to reality. 

“Oh! Thank you very much Mr. Kamoshida...” Kamoshida’s hand is still on her thigh. Ann goes to open the car, click, it won’t open. . “Mr. Kamoshida? The door?” The coach is leaning slightly towards Ann now, his hand still firmly placed on top of the student’s leg, he’s not grabbing her, he’s not massaging her, it’s just there. “M-Mr. Kamoshida! I have to go now or I will be late for class!” Ann blurted out, the shocked expression in her eyes betrayed her attempts at gently excusing herself.

“Why the hell is his hand down there, why isn’t he opening the door, why is he leaning, why…”

“...Tsk.” Her frantic thoughts were interrupted by a click of Kamoshida’s tongue and the sound of him unlocking the doors. “See you around, Takamaki!” Ann immediately went out the door and gave the teacher a rushed goodbye, walking at a brisk pace to get away quickly, but not running as to draw attention to herself.

“Is he ignoring what just happened? Did he expect me to…”

Back in the car, away from Ann’s view, Kamoshida’s face distorted into what can only be described as a face of pure disgust. “How fucking dare she…” Kamoshida looked at himself in the rear view mirror. “How dare that fucking slut.” With his hands trembling, he pulled out his cellphone and started typing at a person named only as “Mine”.  
“SUGURU: Shiho my room now”

Ann couldn’t pay attention to any classes that day, her thoughts rested solely on Kamoshida, him and that damn hand. “He didn’t really think she was just gonna… do something right then and there did he? For god’s sake he’s a teacher and old enough to be my dad, and… and he’s so unlike every boy that asks me out, he’s… he’s so big and manly he would probably fucking destroy my…”

“...Takamaki! Earth to Takamaki!” Ms. Kawakami clapped at the front of the class, waking her up from her dark thoughts. 

“What the hell was I thinking?!” Ann thought to herself, accidentally giving herself a silly looking surprised face in her dazed state. 

“Are you even paying attention, Takamaki? What is this widely used in Japan equivalent of the Golden Ratio called?” Ann was completely caught off-guard. 

“What class is this, even?” Ann thought to herself. 

“Silver Ratio, Takamaki! S-I-L-V-E-R, don’t forget it!” Ann was sure Kawakami didn’t mean it, she wasn’t that kind of teacher, but her tone almost sounded like mocking her. ”This’ll be on the test people! It’s really simple!” The class erupted in tiny islands of conversation, just loud enough to be heard by Ann, but quiet enough to just sound like random murmurs to the Kawakami:

“Holy shit, Takamaki never fails to impress.”

“I feel like asking questions to her is unfair…”

“Such a nice piece of ass for such a stupid girl…”

“She’s so dumb, it’s actually degrading to me as a woman…”

“Ohmygosh, I saw her leaving Kamoshida’s car...”

“I bet the bitch gave him an expert level blowjob on the way over…”

“The school slut is at it again, huh? Didn’t she learn her lesson last time…”

Like in the subway station, Ann acknowledged that she was no stranger to these whispered conversations, but this time it was different. Something sent a rush through her when she heard her own classmates’ words, something primal she couldn’t explain, she was the center of attention, she was loved, in a way.

“This isn’t happening… No, no, nonoNONONO.” It did, Ann felt the dampening in her white panties start. No one was even looking at her anymore, choosing instead to judge within their own little cliques, but her mind was already racing:

“What if someone sees me like this?! Would I be sent to the Principal’s office? Can he suspend me for this? Expulsion? What if he contacts my parents? What if he spanks my ass for being a dirty exhibitionist whore?” 

Ann paused.

“I didn’t think that, I didn’t fucking think that.”

…

Ann washed her face at the women’s bathroom sink and took a long stare at herself in the mirror, the rest of the school period involved her trying to keep a low profile to hide her soaked panties, while still trying to pay attention to class to avoid another Silver Ratio moment. “They could have seen it, I’m fucking leaking.” She thought to herself. “They could have just looked down at any moment, they could have just started laughing again, they could have just gotten up and fucking gangraped me.”  
Ann gave herself a slap on the face. This was more than just hormones, this was not normal.

“Ann! Wait up!” Just as she was prepared to leave to end this awful day, Ann got called by the familiar voice of her friend. 

“O-Oh, hey Shiho.” Ann was not in the mood for talking, especially considering how uncomfortable her hard nipples were brushing against the soft fabric of the school shirt. Ann had doused herself in perfume in the hopes of masking the scent of her leaking sex, which proved to be somewhat effective, but it wouldn’t last.

“S-Sorry to be a bother, Ann.” Shiho stuttered. The blonde had to admit she was cute, her big brown eyes, perky nose and black ponytail with bangs was just a three hit combo of adorableness and innocence, a complete 180° from Ann’s more mature, “porn star” looks. Another notable characteristic of Shiho were the numerous bandages that covered her face and legs, these injuries no doubt happened at volleyball practice and Ann couldn’t help but feel proud for her. Shiho and Ann grew close through the past year because they both felt alone and excluded from the rest of the school, Shiho due to her social skills, and Ann due to her looks. Shiho joined the school’s volleyball team in hopes of learning how to deal with people and to Ann those bandages represented she was giving it her all, the blonde was jealous of the her resolve. 

“I-It’s Mr. Kamoshida.” Shiho stuttered. “He said he wanted to apologize to you about something… He wanted both of us in h-his office.”

“Kamoshida?!” The memories of this morning’s car ride hit Ann like a ton of bricks. “That’s when it all started...” Ann thought. “Maybe he… Maybe he knows what’s going on…” It was a flimsy excuse, and she knew it. “Let’s go, Shiho.”

It was late, most students had already left and very few staff remained on campus. As Ann approached the door to Kamoshida’s office she noticed Shiho’s weird temperament, the girl was looking down and seemed on the verge of tears, almost as if silently telling Ann what was happening. Takamaki was nowhere near as dumb as people thought, it was obvious.  
“This is a trap.” Ann thought. Ignoring all of her survival instincts, she opened the door.  
And everything went black.

...

Ann’s head felt like it had just been hit by a knockout punch. Her vision came back slowly, slower than her hearing.

“Looks like she’s waking up, sooner than expected too.” The room was too dark to see in Ann’s current state, but that voice was definitely Kamoshida. Alongside his gruff voice was another sound, the distinct rhythmic slapping of meat on meat, and the moans of her best friend.

“Oh my god… Shiho!” Ann exclaimed incredulously. Shiho was merely inches away from her face, tongue out and eyes rolled up, Kamoshida had been holding both of her arms behind her back and was pounding her pussy relentlessly.

“Right on time! I was just about done with this one!” The coach shouted, almost cheerfully, so Ann could hear him clearly. “Just. A little. More!” His pauses were accentuated with strong thrusts between Shiho’s legs. “Hope. You took. Those fucking pills. Slut! Argh!” Kamoshida shouted like an animal and released his load into the cute novice’s womb, his cum starting to drip out of her orifice. Ann was naked and her hands were tied behind her back, there was nothing she could do but look on at her best friend and her teacher, or rather what was left of them, the expression on their faces implied they were no longer human, but horny beasts. The young blonde couldn’t explain why she didn’t look away, but this would prove to be one of the nails in the girl’s coffin.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Takamaki!” The monster behind her friend exclaimed gleefully. Before Ann could muster the courage to say something, he removed his dick from inside the student and simply… pushed her aside, thrown like yesterday’s garbage.

“What the fuck is this?!” Finally, Ann managed to make a complete statement. “He just… He just raped Shiho and threw her away and she’s fucking loving it.” Ann was far too distressed to notice the invading thought in her head this time.

“This? Oh, that’s just some special endurance training!” Kamoshida declared, giving a boisterous laugh like the one he did on the car. This is the moment Ann noticed Kamoshida’s naked body, she always knew the olympic medalist was athletic, but this was something else. Kamoshida had the physique of a bodybuilder, his full chest protruded outwards and rested above a magnificent 6-pack, the teacher's biceps were as big as Ann’s head his legs were almost too toned for a regular man. 

“He’s not a man,” Ann shook her head, consciously stopping her admiration of his body. “He’s a fucking rapist, he’s a monster, he’s fucking hung like a horse.”

“Impressed, Takamaki?” Kamoshida gave a coy smile. “Why don’t you get a little closer?” She knew she should have gotten up, should have tried to find a way, any way of escaping, but she remained there on the cold ground, staring at the member before her. “Come on now, we haven’t got all night.” Only now did Ann notice the faint glow of the moonlight seeping through the closed curtains of Kamoshida’s office, how long was she out? How long were they fucking? It was at this point that the coach got tired of waiting and walked towards Ann himself, his dick now inches away from her face. “What do ya think?” He asked.

“It… It smells like rotten garbage!” Ann exclaimed, gathering all of her rebellious spirit she could, despite the wettening in between her legs. “It smells like shit, but it’s fucking massive.” Thought Ann, or maybe that was the parasitic voice in her head instead, it became difficult to tell.

“Well I’ve heard you give some amazing head. Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is!” Ann opened her mouth to protest but found herself getting a mouthful of Kamoshida’s shaft, the man thrusted down to her throat with no regard for her well being, like a king conquering his prize. Kamoshida kept jabbing at the helpless girl for what seemed like minutes, Ann’s throat created otherworldly noises during the intense facefuck. “Come on, is this really the famous school slut?” Kamoshida only relented when the girl’s face started turning purple, finally, mercifully, the coach finished off Ann’s mouthrape with one big thrust, spraying his thick cum down the girl’s esophagus. 

“You can’t get pregnant from there Ann, don’t worry.” Kamoshida said mockingly as he pulled out his dick from her throat, slathering Ann’s face and tits with the rest of his cum. “Everyone knows about how much of a stupid bitch you are, anyway.” 

Takamaki’s immediate response was the cough up all of his cum, but almost nothing came out. “How deep was he?” She thought. “Gods, that monster would just destroy my womb, I would get pregnant for sure.” It was happening again, her legs were dripping with excitement, betraying all of her thoughts. Her teacher was raping her, for god’s sake.  
Is this what Shiho felt? Was that the reason for that ecstatic face she saw earlier?

“Gotta admit Takamaki, I’m disappointed.” Her rapist proclaimed. “I thought the famed school slut would have a looser throat for sure!” He continued. The rumors around Ann were greatly exaggerated to be sure, but she wasn’t a virgin by any stretch. Ann had numerous boyfriends and other one time flings, whose angry exes are probably the catalyst of the labels that surrounded her. Kamoshida was different, however, he wasn’t some virgin Ann decided to mess around with for fun, nor was he a loving boyfriend, he was someone who knew what he wanted and didn’t care who he had to destroy to get it, Suguru Kamoshida was a man like no other she had ever met. She was leaking again, Ann could feel the rush she felt back at class. His treatment of her, the words he threw at her, flared up something within Ann that she couldn’t explain, and although she wanted to deny it, deep down she wanted more, she needed more.

A flash woke her up from her stupor. “No, NO!” Ann despairingly shouted, Kamoshida was taking pictures of Ann’s cum coated body with her own cellphone.

“No funny business or these photos will be all over the net, understood?” He asserted with a devious smile, one hand holding up her phone and the other on his hips.

“No! My life would be over!” Ann imagined her friends and family watching her in that state, how filthy, how degraded she would feel. Those thoughts didn’t help quench the waterfall in her crotch.

“Then we’ll move on to the main attraction and you’ll obey like a good little whore.” Kamoshida flashed a toothy smile and made his way behind Ann. “Shiho told me you noticed our little plan?” Kamoshida started outright cackling at this point. “And you still came? I guess the rumors are true, you really are a retarded bitch.” His words once again made Ann’s body jolt in pleasure, such cruel words to throw at a defenseless woman, said in such a casual way.  
And they perfectly described how she felt.

The push into her pussy came suddenly and without warning and was followed by a scream, no time for her to prepare physically or mentally. “He just came and it’s already this fucking big?” Ann thought. “It’s not possible, he’s not a man, he’s a monster, he’s a god”. The voice in her head interjected. Kamoshida’s endurance was truly at an olympic level, the speed of his thrusts matched only by their force.

“I’ve had my eyes on you for the longest time, Ann Takamaki.” Kamoshida’s voice contradicted his demolishment of Ann’s shaft, it was perfectly calm and filled with his cocky attitude. “Walking around with your uniform like that? This is all your fault y’know.” Ann had no response, her plentiful breasts swayed back and forth with every monstrous thrust. “I’m just doing what every man on this school has wanted to for forever, Ann. I overhear my students talking about your tight little ass all the time, how they would love to just catch you alone in a bathroom and rape your cunt, especially that boy… Ryuji, was it?” 

Ryuji had said those things about her? The only guy she could possibly consider a friend? The little boy from middle school? That Ryuji?

“I pity them, really. Being forced to masturbate to those little photoshoots of yours instead of getting the privilege to fuck the real thing.” Kamoshida’s thrusts were getting faster now. “But they are weak, none of them had the balls to come up to you and show what a real man’s like, did they?” It’s true, not once did anyone approach her, choosing instead to gaze at her from afar with their dirty looks. “You decided to be a little cocktease on the way over but you’re not fooling me, you love the attention you whore!”

“N-No…” Was the only defense Ann could muster to his onslaught.

“Bullshit! You knew exactly what was gonna happen when you opened that door, your friend is just as fucking incompetent as you and yet you still came! Hoping that a real man would pick you up and give you that “attention” you crave!” His pace was at breakneck speed at this point, the sound of meat on meat echoed through the entire school.

“I… I’m gonna... I’m cumming… I’m cumming!” Ann couldn’t resist it anymore, Kamoshida’s physical and verbal assault were too much for the young girl, she wailed and wailed and…  
Nothing.  
He stopped.  
Why did he stop?

“I’m not giving you what you want until you give me what I want.” The cocky motherfucker’s voice was still immaculate even after that intense fuck.

“W-What?” Ann couldn’t comprehend, she was so close, this was almost over. “P-Please… I need to cum…” The girl pathetically sobbed.

“You’re gonna answer a couple of questions for me.” Kamoshida said with a playing tone, and Ann knew perfectly well where he was going with this.

“Please…” The girl’s sobs turned into crying.

“Who are you?” 

“What?” 

“Who are you, you stupid slut?!” Kamoshida’s aggressiveness was a complete turnaround from his previous attitude, his insult only added fire to Ann’s misery.

“Ann! Ann Takamaki!” 

“Not good enough!”

“Ack! What… What do you want… What do you want from me?!” She was playing dumb, she knew exactly the word Kamoshida wanted but some little spec of self-worth and morality still remained.

“What kind of person are you, cunt?!” The word hit her like an arrow, breaking through whatever defenses she had left.

“I’m Ann… I’m Ann Takamaki and I’m… I’m…” 

“Fucking say it!”

“I’m Ann Takamaki and I’m a slut!” Whatever pride Ann had shattered with her admission.

“There we fucking go!” Kamoshida unlaced Ann’s hands and restarted his assault even faster than before, fucking Ann in the same position he had done with Shiho moments ago. “Keep going!”

“I’m a teasing bitch! I’m a vapid whore who lives for attention! I know everyone fantasizes about raping me and I don’t care because I fucking love it!” The outburst was cathartic for Ann. Those were her true feelings, her rebel soul that resided deep within her, and it was coming out in full force.

“And the rumors?” Kamoshida took out Ann’s cellphone and started recording from his point of view.

“A-All true! All of them!” Ann confessed. “I blew my teacher for grades a-at first but we kept seeing each other! I didn’t need to call him “daddy” but I did it anyway! I miss him so much!”

“More! More!” Ann’s confession was not even part of the plan, but the girl’s willingness was starting to push the teacher over the edge.

“I was horny one day, so I went to the locker room of the boys’ track team and l-let them use my body!” Ann continued her self-destruction. “They raped all of my holes all day called me all kind of.. awful names!”

“What did they say? No, let me guess, slut! Bitch! Whore! Cunt! Teacher’s Fuckpet! Worthless Cumdump!” Kamoshida accentuated his words with powerful thrusts into the girl’s snatch.

“Yes! Yes! YES!” The girl who was just minding her own business from before was dead and buried, replaced instead by an animal, she had become what Shiho had become. Kamoshida stopped recording and focused his complete attention on destroying Ann’s cunt. He grabbed a hold of Ann’s legs and lifted her with his olympian strength, forcing Ann into a standing reverse cowgirl position.

“Final questions! Who is your king and what do you live for?” Kamoshida got ready to deliver the finishing blow.

“You! You’re m-my king, I live to serve you!” Ann cried out in the midst of her tears, not tears of sadness or humiliation, but tears of joy, she finally had found a place to belong. “I exist to be fucked by your f-fucking huge dick!”

“Cum for me, slave! Cum for your king and be mine!” It was over.

Ann yelled out a soul-piercing scream, the scream that you would hear when a body is found, not from a mind shattering orgasm, it’s probably more appropriate this way, as the future of a charming young woman had died in this room, being replaced by a drooling fuck puppet of a perverted high-school coach. What seemed like gallons of semen dripped into the cold floor of the office. “This is all I ever wanted.” The parasite in her mind said, Ann acknowledged that wasn’t her own thoughts but…  
Who gave a fuck anymore.

Ann Takamaki wanted to stay joined with her King forever, but she was eventually let down onto the marble floor, left to wallow and bathe in their cum. Kamoshida cleaned himself up a bit before putting his clothes back on with a satisfied grin on his face, as he turned around to see his handiwork, however, he took a faceful of a wooden baseball bat.

“Ann! Ann! I’m so sorry!” Shiho had finally woken up from her little break. “I-I’m so sorry! He threatened me, I had no choice! B-But I couldn’t just let him do that to you!”  
“What a useless, stupid cunt.” Ann thought, she had a look of disgust towards her best friend. She didn’t lift a goddamn finger before and now she wanted to “help”? At this moment Ann noticed a little pink cellphone on the ground, which she picked up.

“O-Oh! The cellphone, quick, the pictures!” Shiho’s words were background noise to Ann at this point. All she cared about were the contents of the Camera folder. Like she thought, there were all of the pictures and the video Kamoshida had taken of her, alongside some “bonus” pictures of Shiho leaning on a wall with cum covering almost every part of her body, a dejection filled her eyes.

“Right, the pictures.” Ann said, in a scary, almost uncaring voice.

SELECT ALL

“I know I messed up, but once we get rid of these pictures and report Kamoshida it’ll all be over!” Shiho’s eyes were determined, the complete opposite of the pictures of her.  
Ann liked the one in the pictures better.

SEND

“Ann? Ann?! What are you doing?” The traitorous cunt asked.

ALL CONTACTS

“Ann no! What have you do-” She was cut off by two strong arms enveloping her throat from behind, all the hope that the cute, young girl had at this point was demolished into little pieces and  
Ann loved it.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

…

“Principal Kobayakawa has issued a statement, in which he said he will collaborate fully with the authorities to find out what is behind the disappearance of Ann Takamaki and the suicide of Shiho Suzui, photos and what is presumed to a sex tape of the victims surfaced on certain internet sites around the moment of their disappearance. Suzui’s body was found in a remote area in the back of the school, she presumably jumped from the roof of the building but an investigation is still underway. If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of Ann Takamaki, please contact…”

“Hahahaha! I mean, I told her to do it but I can’t believe she went through with it.” The vile words that uncharacteristically came out of Ann Takamaki’s mouth were becoming all too common in her new home of the Kamoshida household, or rather, Kamoshida’s room. Ann kneeled down before her king, following their morning ritual of getting her face absolutely wrecked.

“Very cruel, babe.” Her King said. “Bitch had it coming though, can you believe the nerve of her? Trying to challenge me?!” He said, shocked that the little Shiho who he had broken ages ago had some last willpower in her to fight. “Too bad for her you’re actually a bigger whore than I imagined, otherwise it may have actually worked!”  
Ann took her King’s monologue as a chance to take a look at her cellphone.

“LOL what a whore”

“ME NEXT PLS”

“I knew it, Takamaki’s such a slut she dragged Shiho down to her level.”

“QUE ES FANTOM THIEF”

“They didn’t find her but she may as well be dead right?”

God, she lived for this. For this and for her King, of course.

“No wonder she killed herself, that revenge fuck was fearsome, King. I thought you were gonna rape her to death.” Ann shivered with her own last few words.

“She probably couldn’t get pregnant if she tried.” King said, “Speaking of which…” Kamoshida dragged and rammed Ann against the wall with full force.  
“Let’s see about putting that baby in you.”


	2. Confidant: Tae Takemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Drugs, Choking
> 
> Originally the "Confidant" chapters were supposed to be way smaller in scope, but as you can see I sort of got carried away and made it even bigger than Chapter 1. As such, while I had fun writing the sex scenes I'm not sure if I'm completely satisfied with the pacing of the story.  
> Feedback on this chapter specifically would be really helpful, as it may warrant more edits in the future.

“Another restless day…”

Tae Takemi pouted at her desk while reviewing the paperwork for her next patient. It was almost the end of her workday and the sun was setting over the Tokyo General Hospital, the warm glow of summer that invaded her examination room reminded her of another sleepless night of research to come.

The pale doctor’s skin matched the sterile walls of the room, her bob-cut styled dark hair sat upon her sullen head, adorned by reserved brown eyes. Her head was supported by a slim torso and slim limbs. A judgmental person might say she doesn’t really have much of a figure to speak of, behind her lab coat and blue hospital scrubs was a very petite body for a professional her age. Takemi no longer cared about that however, she had spent so much time in her college’s library with her face stuffed full of books that little things like appearance seemed to not matter anymore. Her diligence was rewarded, as she quickly shot up to the top of her class and landed an excellent position as a doctor and researcher at the Tokyo General Hospital. The woman’s look and attitude gave off an intimidating vibe, but her few friends would be quick to tell you about the heart that was protected by her cold exterior, armored, as if she was afraid it would be stolen.

“Dr. Tae! Dr. Tae!” A cute voice accompanied the little girl that burst into the room, had it been anyone else Takemi would be furious, but this was different; it instead made Takemi’s face light up like only it could.

“Miwa! You’re early, young woma- Ah!” Takemi was interrupted by a warm hug, a hug she could tell was too warm in fact, even with the girl’s red sweater. After a brief moment they separated and Takemi knelt down, matching Miwa at eye level while simultaneously resting her hands on the girl’s shoulders. The pre-teen’s ash brown hair was styled into double braids, which went down to the signature skirt of Shujin Academy.

“You’re hot, Miwa.” Said Takemi after a brief pass of her hand on the girl’s forehead. “Have you been taking your medicine?”

“Yep!” Exclaimed Miwa, but her unnaturally pale face betrayed her perky attitude. “Dad! Dad! Tae’s ready! Get in here!” 

“Haha... I never said I was ready, you just barged in…”

…

“Yes sir, I already told you: Miwa has to come for regular checkups. Her condition is not…” Takemi chose her next words carefully. “...well researched.”

“I don’t understand doctor, our entire family has been healthy for ages! How could this happen to her…” Miwa’s father looked over at his little girl, slumped over on the examination table, exhausted from the clinical trial.

Takemi closed her eyes, thinking of a way to comfort the desperate man before her. “She’s very strong.” Were the words she decided on. “Miwa’s just a child, but she’s resisting the genetic anomaly in her with everything she has.” Takemi reached into her lab coat’s pocket and pulled out a prescription pill bottle. “We’re increasing the dosage. These are to be consumed twice a day, once after waking up and another before going to bed. Please be mindful of the side effects.” The doctor’s sullen expression matched that of the man in front of her. “I’ll also continue asking that she refrains from doing anything that could cause her psychological or physical fatigue, things like sports, watching scary movies or having to give a public presentation and the like.”

“You’re increasing the dosage again?” The father protested. “Doctor, I’m afraid my daughter is going to die every time she is has to swallow those pills of yours!” His face was that one of indignation, Tae couldn’t blame him. “And not going outside? Not watching movies? How is she supposed to live her life?!” 

Takemi’s expression quickly changed from sorrowful to angry. “First: You mean she is going to die if she doesn’t take those pills. Second: The pills aren’t mine, if I had something better I would give it to her.” The young woman continued: “Third: As I already explained, Miwa’s condition makes it hard for her bone marrow to produce hemoglobins, which in turn makes it hard to carry oxygen from her lungs to the rest of her body, which in turn makes energy conservation absolutely crucial.” Takemi was annoyed at this point, as if she were explaining basic science to a child.

“W-What about that medicine you were researching?” The man was desperate. “You mentioned you were trying to develop something for her illness!”

“I told you, it’s nowhere close to finished...” Takemi was still annoyed, but conflicting emotions derided from her inability to create a working cure for Miwa threw off he usually collected mental state.

“I see…” Said the man, who had regained some of his composure. “I understand… I’m sorry for causing a ruckus.” He apologized. “I’ll be leaving, please contact me if you make any breakthroughs.” Takemi could only respond with a slight nod of acknowledgment as he picked up the frail girl in his arms and started walking towards the door.

“Tae… Doctor…” Miwa awoke right at that moment, almost as if she was planning on maximizing her emotional impact on the woman. As quick as she came, she went out through the door, leaving behind only uncertainties if Takemi would ever see her smiling again. 

“I will save you, Miwa... no matter what it takes.” A solitary tear dropped to the woman’s right cheek. “That’s a promise.”

…

It was a cold winter’s night, the rain drizzling on the silent room’s lone window and the occasional screeching of cars outside were the only sounds that permeated the room. This office was a pale imitation of the one Takemi had grown accustomed to, the piles of papers on her desk indicated she used it more as a means of progressing her research than actually treating patients. Adjacent to one of the room’s grey walls was an equally grey bed, its sheets covered in unknown substances from god knows how long ago.

“There we go, all done. Thanks for your help today.” If someone else had seen the look on Tae’s face or her tone of voice they would probably think she was being sarcastic, but the black-haired girl sitting at the exam desk had gotten used to the doctor’s personality.

Tae Takemi’s appearance had underwent noticeable changes since being fired from the hospital: Her black hair had been dyed a dark blue, and her nails followed suit in the color red. The most drastic enhancement was in her choice of attire though: Her slim neck had been outfitted with golden necklaces that attached to a spiky black choker, the lab coat remained but she had switched the plain scrubs for a tiny black dress that stopped at her upper thigh with a red belt hastily applied, another new addition were black platform high heels. Her entire getup seemed to be tailor-made to accentuate her slender legs. 

The doctor furiously typed at her outdated computer’s keyboard for a while, before finally turning around her swivel chair to face the girl. “Your data is crucial for my research. I may not sound like it, but I really appreciate you coming here, Akira.” Once again it was hard to tell, but the girl knew the doctor was serious.

Akira Kurusu had started helping out Takemi a few months ago, the transfer student from Shujin Academy was propositioned by the doctor after she came in asking for a prescription for a common headache medicine. The reason…

“Incredible, you are almost completely unremarkable… You would be a perfect base for my research.”

Kurusu stood a few inches shorter than Takemi even without the doctor’s high heels, her curly black hair went down to her chin level, obscuring her ears, while her bangs covered her forehead and the bridge of her little nose. Big grey eyes were protected by minimalist librarian glasses, not helping her shake her “quiet outcast” image. The rest of her uniform was composed of a white shirt whose collar was held together by a black butterfly bow alongside the school’s signature blazer, a square patterned skirt that went down to her knees and black leather shoes. Her only real additions to the regular school uniform were suspenders to keep her skirt up (born of necessity after an unfortunate mishap at the subway) and black tights. While it’s true that Akira wouldn’t really stand out in a group of students, she did have one thing that set her apart from her peers, two, in fact: Kurusu had been blessed with ample development in her chest, her generous double D’s pressed against her shirt, forcing her suspenders to either be pushed to the side or awkwardly press down on her breasts. Even with her assets she was still mostly ignored for girls like Ann however, her looks resembled a cute girl-next-door but the rumors that swirled around her kept the transfer student from making too many friends. 

Kurusu got up to leave, but she was stopped in her tracks by the door to the room being emphatically opened. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

The man that rudely burst into the room was of the older variety, probably older than both of them combined. His jet black hair was combed back and sat atop a dropping mug, black eyes and generic black suit and tie with a white shirt.

“Shoichi Oyamada, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Takemi said, finally changing her tone and expression from indifference to a poorly-hidden form of anger.

The man she referred to as Oyamada turned from Akira to Takemi and back. “Who’s this, a guinea pig of yours?” The man chuckled, and turned to Kurusu. “Are you being tricked by The Plague, girl? This woman…”

“Made a mistake.” Akira interrupted. “Yes, I know, Sir.” Her first words in minutes were an act of rebellion, something she seemed to have taken a knack to, much to the dismay of her guardian. The student didn’t know this man, but it was clear he was up to no good.

“Hm…” The man tightened his lips and furrowed his brow. “Leave, girl. We have adult business to attend to.”

Akira turned her head to Tae, from which she received a slight nod. She got the hint and proceeded to exit through the door, refusing to make eye contact with the man and closing the door behind her. Takemi couldn’t believe his gall when he took the chance to catch a glimpse of the student’s ass as she left.

“What do you want, asshole?” Takemi crossed her arms and legs and attempted to glare at the man to death.

“Good to see your time at those deplorable “punk” clubs did wonders to your attitude.” He took the chance to survey Tae’s new attire, giving her a crooked smile. “Funny, I thought this was a clinic, not a whorehouse.”

“Charming.” Takemi kept her cool through his insults and got up from her chair. “Did you come all the way here to try and seduce me? I’m closing up.”

“Something like that.” Oyamada cleared his throat. “I want you back working on the cure for that girl’s disease.”

Takemi scoffed. “You’re the one who fired me, over experiments you ordered!” Takemi was starting to get really pissed off, the ghost of a past she wanted to leave behind her was back, and he was was a smug prick.

“Oh no, oh no! Not as a medic, hiring The Plague would be an awful PR nightmare!” The man waved his hand and shook his head. “I want you…” He intentionally paused, as if building up drama for the reveal. “...as a test subject!”

“Fuck off.” Takemi bursted, her patience had ran out.

“Please Takemi, we have no one else!” The man now had his hands in a mocking praying motion.

“No one… Else?” The doctor asked, there was never any shortage of desperate people willing to pump up their body with unknown chemicals for a quick buck.

“All the usual subjects rejected this one after they heard of the potential side effects.” He said. Takemi still didn’t buy it, why would he come for her? Unless…

“And why should I agree to this?” Asked Takemi, afraid of the answer she would get.

“Because if you don’t, we won’t be able to develop a cure and little Miwa will die.” There was the phrase she was dreading. “Her death under my supervision would be highly inconvenient for me.” 

“Tsk… It’s all about you, isn’t it.” Although the threat of Miwa’s death was like a gut punch to Takemi, she still managed to focus her emotions on the suited stooge in front of her. “Why don’t you do it then?”

“Oh, I don’t care for a promotion that much…” He said. “...or for the girl. You, on the other hand, would be great! Since you’re doing it for little Miwa we wouldn’t even have to pay you!”

“...” Takemi treated the man to a deathly silence, born part of contempt and part of ponderment.

“...Oh well, I suppose I’ll just go back and cance-” He laid the bait...

“Fine! I’ll go!” ...And it was taken.

“Excellent!” The man clapped his hands. “We’ll go at once!”

“...Already?” The woman furrowed her brow.

“We have to be quick, for Miwa!” 

…

The car ride brought her to a place she was already familiar with: The Tokyo Hospital Research Center. They were greeted by a cheerful attendant at the front desk as they walked through the front door.

“Welcome back, Director Oyamada! And… Takemi.” The receptionist got flustered and quickly looked back at her notes. “So… You’re the one?” She did a poor job at hiding her concern, and produced a pile of papers from one of the nearby cabinets. “Please sign here.”

“For Miwa…” Takemi thought as she looked at the contract. After a moment’s hesitation, she signed it. “For Miwa.” 

“Follow me, Takemi.” The man said, and gestured towards a door beside the woman. On the other side was a dimly lit staircase which went underground, the white walls from the previous room slowly transitioned into a dirty grey. Takemi’s uncertainty grew with each step into the depths of the Research Center but she maintained her resolve, eventually arriving at a corridor that resembled more a bomb shelter than a health facility.

The corridor was a dead end with rows of metal doors on its walls, the inscription on each of the plaques alternated between “Testing 1”, “Observation 1”, “Testing 2”, “Observation 2” and so forth. Director Oyamada gestured towards the room signaled “Testing 4”. “You go in here, the experiment will start soon.” He noticed the doubt in Takemi’s face and put his hand in her shoulder. “Come on Tae, keep your chin up. For Mika!” He said, the ridicule apparent in his voice.

“Miwa, her name’s Miwa.” Takemi said, avoiding eye contact, and entered the room. It’s heavy metal door closed behind her like she was an inmate being locked up, a click soon followed. There was no going back.

“...Hmph.” The man sneered. “I’ve been waiting for this moment, Plague.” His fingers curled into a fist. “I’ll shatter that pride of yours, and that’s a promise.”

…

Takemi examined the inside of the room, it was almost completely empty, save for a bed, the fluorescent lights in the ceiling, a glass pane in the wall, which she correctly assumed to be a one-way mirror leading into the observation room and a camera which hanged on the wall beside the mirror.

“Alright, Test Subject #1, Codenamed “Plague”...” Said a voice she didn’t recognize, after a moment of confusion Takemi noticed that the voice was being broadcast from the camera.

“We’ll be testing a series of experimental drugs, with the objective of further understanding the rare genetic condition of Miwa Kobayashi. Time is of the essence so we’ll be choosing to selectively omit certain safety guidelines. I ask that you please be cooperative with our staff and go along with anything they say, as was stated in our contract, thank you.” Said the faceless voice. 

Wasting no time, two big men in scrubs with their faces covered by surgical masks entered the room, one of them held a syringe with some transparent liquid inside, and alongside them was…

“Director Oyamada?” Exclaimed Takemi in confusion. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t qualified to- Argh!” In her moment of protest she lost track of the man with the syringe, who had sneaked up on her and quickly injected the liquid into her neck with pinpoint accuracy. A splitting headache quickly overcame her and the doctor fell to one knee, she tried to scream but nothing more than a short whimper came out.

“Me? Oh, nothing much…” He curved his back and gripped Takemi by the neck, forcing her to look into his eyes. “I’m just fulfilling an old fantasy of mine.” The man broke into a hysterical laughter, the kind that has been building deep within for a long while. He gestured towards the brutish men. “Leave us, you’ll get your chance. Like we promised.”

“N-No… Wait…!” But her voice came back too late, the men had already left the room and she was alone with this monster. He grabbed her by the throat again, lifting her back on unstable feet, and aggressively slammed her back onto a nearby wall.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long, long time.” His left hand took this opportunity to fondle the woman’s breasts, she was still too weak from the drug to put up any kind of resistance, his right hand made it impossible to make any noise other than a light whimper. “Walking around the hospital, giving everyone the cold shoulder…” The man started sniffing her neck and hair now, the lust in his voice after hours of fake enthusiasm was like someone’s mask being taken off, his true form revealed.

Oyamada eventually released his grip on her neck and breasts, redirecting his attention to her ass. The poor doctor’s weakened body was sandwiched between the man’s larger stature and the cold wall, there was no escape. Lifting up her lab coat and dress, the man fondled her shapely butt, occasionally touching the entrances of her orifices with his indelicate fingers. “God, I dreamed of going into your office and doing exactly this.” The director said as he stared into her frightened eyes, as if enjoying her terror, his warm breath irritated the woman’s icy exterior. “Just…” He want back to nibbling at her neck. “...Bending you over, slamming your uptight face into your desk and fucking this nice ass of yours. I’m sure the other doctors would agree.” And then, a bite. A bite that hurt all that much more in her dazed state, she couldn’t even feel if it drew blood, such was the extent of her disorientation.

“F-Fuck you…” Despite her sudden burst of rebellion the drug wasn’t getting any weaker, much on the contrary, it felt like it was getting worse. She certainly would fall to the ground had she not been pinned to the wall by the older man. Was this really how he had always seen her? Her supervisor’s aggression was always apparent, but she assumed it was born of jealousy, not lust…  
Perhaps it was both?

Starting to get bored of this position, Oyamada forcefully spun Tae around and once again shoved her into the wall with complete disregard to her safety, like a child playing with a toy. “You won’t be needing this.” He said, followed by a ripping sound. “Did he just… Tear my panties off with his bare hands?” Thought Takemi, how strong was this man?

“Why do you dress like this anyway?” Said the director while he removed her lab coat. “Are you a dyke now or something?” Takemi desperately tried to think of a response, anything to preserve her honor, even if just to protect it from the assholes that were certainly watching in the other room. But then she felt it…

“Oh my god.” Thought Takemi, her eyes went wide from shock. The man had unzipped his pants and his dick was grinding against her ass, or more specifically, her lower back. “How… How is it so big?” She couldn’t see it but she knew, the man’s shaft extended from her butt crack to her lower back at least.

“Surprised?” The man had stopped his grinding motions and instead chose to get even closer to the woman, close enough so she could feel the entirety of his cock on her back and so he could whisper into her ear: “I’ve gone through a few experiments myself.”

Her mind raced with ideas, a prick of that size would certainly crush her. She had to say something, anything to get out of her situation. Takemi thought about pleading, but that certainly wouldn’t work. Bargaining? With what? Confused and scared, her mind decided on her natural attitude: Anger.

“How about you shove this thing up your ass?” Was her response, hardly an award-winning comeback or something that would actually help. Her sudden retort provoked an outburst of laughter from the camera, the onlookers clearly were not expecting that. The laughter actually helped Takemi’s mental state a bit, it felt like she regained some sort of control.  
This feeling would be short lived, however.

“Why you fucking…” The director’s face went red with anger. Then Tae felt it, the unmistakable feeling of the man’s tip on the entrance of her vagina. “Bitch!” He concentrated all of his rage into his first thrust, intense pain coursed through Takemi, it was like she regained all of her energy for a brief moment only so she could scream louder than she had ever screamed before. 

“I’m… I’m sorry!” The woman’s attempt at maintaining her pride turned into attempting to maintain her womb intact, she pleaded with the man to stop, but his blitz on her hymen wouldn’t cease.

“Too fucking late, cunt!” His hands grabbed her hips while he assaulted the woman’s pussy. “I thought about being nice, but you just had to be a bitch, didn’t you?!” He was outright shouting at this point, not like it would matter, the only people who would listen weren’t going to help her. “This is why everyone fucking hated your guts, Plague! You always have to be in control, you always have to be a… fucking cunt!” The man seemed to be lost in his own words and actions, his thrusts got increasingly aggressive as he thought about the woman in front of her. Years of pent up frustration were coming out. “It was about time that someone taught you a fucking lesson!” His thrusts were now accompanied by hard slaps to the woman’s ass, the once silent room was now drowned in a mixture of carnal noises between their bodies and both of their screaming voices.

“Teasing… Dyke… Cunt!” His words were complemented by hard slaps on her behind, leaving noticeable red marks. “Who the fuck do you think you are?! You’re nothing!” Staring at the woman’s back, he got a devious idea. “Time to discipline you!” He exclaimed and got a hold of the woman’s choker from behind.

“No… No!” She knew what was coming. The man tugged at the appropriately named choker with all of his might, while simultaneously keeping up his thrusts into the woman. “Gak! Gaak!” The woman tried to voice a protest, but all that came out were gargles. She wasn’t even in contact with the wall at this point, her limp body was being held up only by the man’s dick and his hold on her accessory, her arms drooping arms hanged pathetically, the punkish woman who was so proud of her rebellious nature couldn’t muster any form of resistance anymore.

“How does it feel, bitch?” The man’s demented smile came back and replaced his anger. “Hahahaha! How does it feel being my slave?”

“S-Stop… I’m going… I’m going to die...” Is what she wanted to say, but words just wouldn’t come out. Takemi’s face turned blue from oxygen deprivation, she thought this was the end of her life: Being raped and snuffed by her former boss. “I’m c-cumming..! I’m cumming from being choked to death!” Her natural instincts couldn’t hold out any longer, she wished she could but there was no way of resisting her natural biology, especially with a prick this size. 

“Cum with me, slut!” His thrusts grew less frequent, but somehow even more powerful. “Cum and show everyone what a piece of trash you are!” That was it. The man’s dick erupted like a volcano, spewing hot cum into Takemi’s guts. The woman came too, in an explosion of conflicting feelings her jaw dropped to the floor, eyes rolling to the back of her head. She could feel the man’s semen coming back down, sliding through her walls and dripping onto the floor.  
And everything went black.

…

“Dr. Tae! Dr. Tae!”

Tae Takemi awoke from her nightmare, her face red from pressing it against the table. Shaking her head to remove the cobwebs she turned to see the little girl who had sneaked into her room.

“...Miwa! You’re early, young woman, I was just taking a little nap before our consultation.” She took this moment to look around the room, especially the light that invaded the room through the curtains, dusk fell on the Tokyo General Hospital. How long was she out?

“I know, I’ve been watching you sleep! You’re like an angel, Dr. Tae!” The cute girl exclaimed, Tae normally would be disturbed at someone watching her sleep but she could give Miwa a pass, her presence always put a smile on the normally cold doctor’s face. “I want to be just like you when I grow up!”

“W-Well, thank you…” Takemi was taken aback by the compliments, she was used to being hit on by guys at the shady clubs she liked to frequent, but the sincere compliments from the little lady pulled at her heartstrings. “I will save you, Miwa… That’s a promise.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up, Doctor!” Said the girl.

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up, Takemi.” Said the girl.

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up, you stupid piece of shit.” Said the girl.

…

Takemi’s eyes shot open.

“No… No, no, no!” Shouted the woman as she shook her head, she wish she could just wake up, she wish she could go back to sleep, anything to escape from this nightmare. But this was no nightmare, the shackles that tied her limbs to the bed were very real. Another thing was different this time though, everything was upside down, or rather, she was the one upside down. The bed was big enough so that she could lie in it, but small enough so that her head and crotch hanged awkwardly to the outside, as if those areas were floating in midair.

Takemi was surprised by an injection that came from her blind spot, the needle painlessly infiltrated the woman’s left breast, she could feel the liquid pouring in, and there was a lot of it. “W-What are you doin’?!” Tears formed on the woman’s eyes, her voice was noticeably droopy.

“Oh, this?” She recognized the loud voice of Oyamada, although he was not where the injections were coming from, were there more people in the room now? “We got bored while you slept, so we have taken the liberty of testing out other products on you.”

“AaaaAAAAaa…” Were the only pitiful noises that came out of Takemi’s mouth as another needle pierced her right breast this time. “N-Nooooo…!”

“These are quite addictive though.” The director gave a boisterous laugh as two men spread some type of cold gel around her body, paying special attention to her nipples and clit. The lower temperature made Takemi squirm in her restraints. “Wanna know what they are?” The man positioned himself as to stare into Takemi’s aimless and tearful eyes, the drugs clearly already taking effect. The look on her face was everything he ever wanted, sweat dripped from her messy hair onto the ground, her face was covered in a look of pure fear, while her mouth was open agape, taking heavy breaths like a bitch in heat. “I know you’re a dumb little cunt, so I’ll be brief…” He got close to Tae and extended his tongue, licking her cheek up to the side of her mouth. “I gave you the fuck drug.” And finished off with a sloppy kiss.

“MMM...! MMMM…!” Takemi tried to scream, but she had no energy to open her mouth or to resist the man’s advances, his tongue invaded her mouth, greedily sucking and pulling at the young woman’s. Her sobs turned into crying as he explored every corner of her mouth, finally releasing after what seemed like an eternity. He stared at the woman anxiously, waiting for a reaction. After a brief moment, it came: Tears started cascading down the woman’s forehead, her mascara smeared with the humidity. 

“Please let me out…” A pathetic sight to be sure, the prodigal doctor reduced to crying and begging, loud sobs eventually came, like a child being reprimanded by her parents. “What did I do?!” The once proud woman was reduced to a wailing piece of meat strapped to a bed. “What the fuck did I do to deserve this?!” Her tears intensified, her crotch and tits ached, the pleasure turned into pain and the pain turned into pleasure. Both sides of her body were oozing her liquids to the floor, the wetness in her pussy tortured her as it mixed with the chilly air.

“You? You didn’t do anything.” The man started to once again unzip his pants. “I just needed to have you.” His pants came down, and Takemi came face to face with the monster that had impaled her earlier. His dick extended up to the middle of his abdomen and below that hanged two balls that resembled grapefruits. The sight of his dick triggered something deep within Takemi, her breath picked up the pace and she squirmed even harder among her restraints. 

“Please…” Her attitude immediately changed upon seeing his penis with her own eyes. She was almost hypnotized by it, the cock and balls dangled in front of her face like bait to a fish. On her lower area she felt someone press the tip of their also noticeable bulge onto her entrance, swirling around, teasing her clit and labia. “Please just…”

“Please just what?” He got closer, his balls and the base of his dick pressed against the woman’s face, her nose picking up all of the rancid smells that came from it. “Come on, Takemi. Out with it.”

“Please just… Please just... “ She closed her eyes, tried to concentrate, tried not to give in. She was a doctor, goddammit, not some feral animal! Her feelings were not her own, this was all the aphrodisiac’s fault. What was happening were simple chemical reactions in her brain, the drugs were turning her biggest asset against her. Like a scientist worthy of her title, she rationalized her fears, she would not fear the unknown, she would not give in to some asshole in a lab coa-

Then she felt another needle jam into her neck.

“AAAAaaaAAA!” The doctor shrieked, her entire body felt like it went up in flames and whatever thoughts she had were gone, being instead replaced by desperate pleas: “Fuck me!” She screamed, fully giving in to temptation. “P-Please! I don’t care anymore, fuck my c-cunt! Make it stop!” 

“That’s the attitude I was looking for!” Oyamada gave a hard belly laugh, and gestured towards the man that was patiently waiting between her legs. “Fuck the brains outta her.” 

The man pushed deep into her cunt, ending torturous minutes of teasing. The feeling was ecstatic. His dick was smaller than the director’s but it didn’t matter, any penetration at all would have made Takemi shriek, which is what she did. She screamed towards the ceiling, not afraid of anyone that might hear her. There was no pain anymore, only pure, unadulterated bliss.

“So… Now that you’re being honest with yourself, tell me: What do you think?” The director pressed his balls up against Takemi’s face once more, only this time she started to hungrily lick and nibble at them.

“They’re fucking incredible!” She admitted. “I’ve… I’ve never seen anything so big!” Her eyes displayed a mad fixation on the meat stick in front of her. “It- Ugh!” Her words were interrupted by the assault on her sex, but she would not stop. “It smells like shit! Please sir… Please fuck my mouth!” The woman broke out into an insane cackle, her voice had no more hesitation. “Hahaha…. Rape my throat, please! Choke me until I pass out!”

The man looked on at his handiwork pridefully, like a father looking down at an accomplished daughter. Only the “daughter” was a highly intelligent woman, strapped down to a bed and used like a piece of fuck meat. A literal human bed was what she was, and what she wanted to be. The director lined up his shaft...  
...And thrust deep into her throat.

“Glak! Glak! Glak!” The man held nothing back, going at top speed from minute zero. He and the faceless man at her cunt manhandled her like a piece of meat, spitroasting her with no mercy. Ecstasy coursed through her body, weather it was a product of the drugs or her own feeling didn’t matter, it felt euphoric. “God, where the fuck has this been all my life?” She wondered. “Why did I spent all that time studying to become a doctor, I should have just went from dorm to dorm and let myself be fucked by thick cocks!”

“Holy shit, maybe we went a little overboard.” Oyamada said. “The slut’s not giving up, her mouth is sucking me dry!” He could notice the bulge on her throat, how was she still conscious?

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me fuckmefuckmefuckme…!” The woman repeated the mantra in her head over and over again, she was too far gone to come back. The lust burning through her coupled with the lack of oxygen destroyed her mind.

“I’m… I’m gonna fucking blow already!” Exclaimed the director.

Soon, too soon, the man started to slow down, the end was near. “Swallow my semen you crazy slut!” His dick erupted in conjunction with the man at her pussy, an explosion of juices flowed through her orifices. The sperm in her throat overflowed so much that it oozed out of her upside-down nose, almost hitting her lust-filled eyes on the way down. Pulling out his dick, Oyamada sprayed his thick load all over the woman’s tits and face, caking her in spunk. The woman had turned into a humiliated mess of a cumdumpster and she needed more.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the metal door open, two other men came into the room with their huge cocks at the ready. “Time to switch, director, ‘ya promised!”

“I think… I think we should maybe give her some rest.” Said the man in charge, in almost a compassionate tone. “We wouldn’t want her to just die on us-”

“Fuck you.” The voice, surprisingly enough, didn’t come from the eager men, but from the cumdump on the table. The woman opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out as she stared at the men’s dicks, worshipping them with her eyes. “Cocks… I want more cocks!”

…

Tae Takemi shambled around the alley of her old clinic, her entire body reeked of cum, the lab coat she wore did nothing to protect her legs from the cold night, she had failed to meet the payments of her clinic and house and had now resorted to living in the streets.

“Looking for a good time, sir?”

“Please let me suck your dick, sir.”

“Please! Rape my throat!”

Takemi’s new life consisted of selling out her body so she could eat and buy drugs to fuel her new addition, the fact that she would never be able to get her hands on that heavenly substance that awakened her in the first place was torture for her. She didn’t care that people looked at her with disgust, she didn’t care that she was fucked to near death on a daily basis. The local doctor now lived only to be fucked and to get her next fix. She was spending another night propositioning men that came next to her alleyway when she saw her:

“M-Miwa?” Takemi said in disbelief, the surprise and excitement in her eyes only served to make her look even more deranged. Miwa looked healthy, her braids were longer and her face was still perky. Had… Had the medicine worked? Had the test results actually helped?

“Miwa!” Takemi started running towards the girl, and the girl, in turn, started retreating in fear. “Miwa! It’s me, Ta-” She was stopped dead in her tracks by a punch to the gut.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” A man she hadn’t noticed before grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back onto a nearby wall. Takemi, even in her drugged state, recognized the man as Miwa’s father.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing to my daughter, you whore?!” The man’s grip around Takemi’s neck was tight, concentrating all of his paternal rage onto his right hand.

“Ack! I-” It was happening again, the deprivation of oxygen triggered memories in Takemi’s head, wonderful memories of when she awoken to her true nature of being a disgusting, cocksucking whore.

“Stay away from her! You hear me?” The man was shouting at Takemi in front of his daughter now. Takemi’s face turned blue and her sex started leaking, she remembered when the director choked her one more time before dumping her onto the streets… How she sucked off the smelly dick of the first hobo she saw… How…

“I’m… I’m…” Takemi tried, she really did, but the depraved women’s senses were abused so much that any fragment of self-respect was gone, all that existed was a fuck-pet who lived to be choked and fucked. In that moment, the cumdump’s eyes met with the little girl’s. Her big, brown eyes had an expression that was a mixture of shock and disgust:

“...Dr. Tae?”

“C-CUMMING!” The woman shrieked like a banshee in the middle of the empty street, she screamed at the moon, releasing all of her cunt juice onto the sidewalk.

“What the fuck?!” The man immediately let go of Takemi, who slumped to the ground on her knees, and took his daughter’s hand, he ran away as fast as he could with the little girl in tow.

...

Takemi slumped next to a trash can in the alleyway, that’s what she saw herself as, anyway. Her breathing intensified as she noticed a group of people approaching, probably attracted by the noise. She recognized their uniforms as from Shujin Academy. The fallen woman took no time in opening her filthy lab coat, revealing her bare breasts and pussy, she opened her mouth:

“So boys… Who wants to fuck the shit out of my face?”


	3. Makoto & Sae Niijima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Prostitution, Incest, Makoto fucking losing it really hard.

“Hiiiiiii~” The voice that came out of the pink lipstick-slathered lips of the high school girl was annoyingly high pitched, her big round eyes were masked in blue contacts and purple eyeliner, her unnaturally dark complexion twisted into a big smile. “My name’s Ai Owari and I’m the newest and hottest comfort girl around!” She closed her eyes and delivered a big peace sign to the camera, tilting her head slightly to the left in a vain attempt to look cute. Her breasts swayed as she moved, being covered only by the signature undershirt of Shujin Academy, although the top buttons were loosened. “They say my pussy is top quality! Why don’t you come to “the usual place” and check it out for yourself!” Her voice was almost robotic and absolutely not sexy, as if she was reading from a script. Finishing her advertisement, she opened her eyes to look at the camera and mouthed, with a forced smile:

“Help me.”

…

“This is bad. This is very, very bad.” 

Principal Kobayakawa exhausted the top of his bald head with a handkerchief. The fat man could barely fit in his chair, his meaty neck seemed to bulge out of his white shirt, it’s top buttons having to double team with a red bowtie to contain it. His loud presence was undermined by a simplistic brown suit, which made the man look more like an overweight used car salesman than the principal of a respected school.

“An incident like this could destroy this school’s reputation!” He stored the wet handkerchief on the suit’s inner pocket and sank his hefty face into his hands. “The reputation that I worked so hard to build!” He surfaced to look at the girl standing on the other side of the table. “You have to help me, Niijima!” 

Makoto Niijima stood on the office’s red carpet with her hand covering her mouth, incredulous at the video she had just seen. Her short brown hair was styled in a neat bob cut with bangs, going down to just below her nose level and kept in place by a headband of the same color, so subtle that one might confuse it as part of her hair. Below that was a young face with reserved features, the exception being her dark red eyes that could pierce a hole into anyone unfortunate enough to cross with the Student Council President. Her light frame was protected by a white shirt with a turtleneck and a black halter vest on top. Her modest skirt went down to her thighs and was styled in the traditional gaudish Shujin design: Red and black with a squared pattern. To top it off she wore brown ankle boots, which helped maximize her small stature. Niijima took pride in maintaining the school’s dress etiquette through rain or snow, which only made it worse when she had to reprimand certain girls who refused to keep their bums to themselves. 

“W-What do you want me to do, Principal Kobayakawa?” The girl said. “Shouldn’t we report this to the police and-”

“No, no, no!” The man waved his hands frenetically at the girl. “A student from Shujin Academy working as a pro-” The principal reconsidered the words, although both of them knew Makoto was not dumb nor  _ that _ ignorant of what happens in the streets of Tokyo. “...A ‘comfort girl!’ If anyone finds out about this I am finished!” He spoke the truth, theoretically the school’s administration should be observing every single weird behavior from their students and reporting them as necessary, the backlash for a slip up like this would go straight to the top of the hierarchy.

“W-Well…” Makoto glanced at a nearby window, her hair swayed gracefully as she moved her head. It was a cloudy day, the only sounds that permeated the school at this time of morning were the light chirping of the birds outside. _“This is something that should be resolved by the proper authorities...”_ Thought Niijima. _“But Principal Kobayakawa has always been so supportive of me… I don’t want him to get in trouble….”_  

The man noticed Makoto’s confliction. “...Well, I suppose it can’t be helped.” He used way too much leg strength to get up from his comfy chair. “I may be speaking to the wrong Niijima. You are not a skilled prosecutor like your sister, after all.” 

The mention of her older sister made Makoto tense up, her heartbeat accelerated. Sae Niijima was indeed quite the skilled lawyer, she found tremendous success exceptionally fast as she spearheaded many cases against powerful crime syndicates and corrupt politicians, her courage and work ethic allowed her to reach a distinguished position as a public prosecutor in the Tokyo District Special Investigations Department.  

_ “My sister… Why did he have to mention my sister?” _

There was a reason for Sae’s dedication to her job, the sisters’ father had been murdered when both were very young, leaving the older sister in premature charge of a home and of Makoto. Since then, the young woman started concentrating all of her energy into her studies and work, setting aside her own personal dreams so she could support her younger sister. The stress of Sae’s daily routine occasionally broke her tough shell, many arguments were fought in the Niijima household over the most insignificant things only to be promptly forgotten the following morning.  _ “You should be grateful we have a roof over our heads!”  _ Was a phrase Makoto had heard all too often, she could swear she could hear Sae crying in her room after their squabbles.

“Now then,  _ Miss _ Niijima, you are dismissed. Please return to your classroo-”

“I’ll do it.” Interjected Makoto. “I’ll find Owari and bring her back.” The girl’s face was determined, her indifference from before was completely gone. “Not only that, but I’ll find out who is behind this as well.”

“Well, well, well! That’s the fire I’ve come to expect from our beloved Student Council President!” The principal’s face lit up, thankfully for him it seems he found someone willing to clean up his mess. “If you pull this off, Makoto, I’ll sign a letter of recommendation to whatever prestigious college you desire!” A meaningless prize, Makoto could already be accepted anywhere based on her grades alone. This was much more personal, she knew there was something she had to prove.

The problem was finding out exactly what.

…

Makoto sat at the living room table of the Niijima household, it’s pristine glass top reflected her face, the face of someone who had absolutely no idea what she was doing. The school day ended hours ago on a rainy afternoon, being capped off by a big thunderstorm as night fell.  She distracted herself from her newly acquired duties by stuffing her face with inconsequential math and history books she had rented from the library. The brunette took a glance at the object by the door she noticed when she came in.

“She forgot her umbrella again…” Mumbled Makoto. Sae always went to work in such a hurry in the mornings that she usually neglected her own well being, the prosecutor should be getting home around this time and in this thunderstorm-

As if on cue, the apartment’s door opened abruptly, giving way to the soaking wet older sister.

“Oh! There it is, the blasted thing!” Sae said, looking down at the umbrella resting against the wall. Sae Niijima was a tall woman, even without her high heels she stood just as tall as your average man, physically and metaphorically speaking. Her black business suit, pants and turtleneck shirt almost mirrored Makoto’s own clothes, only Sae’s was drizzling to the floor. Aside from her stature and build, the other most defining characteristic of the older sister had to be her face: Despite her anger it still maintained a look of mature serenity. Her flowing grey hair, a parting gift from their lost mother, cascaded down to her chest and dripped tears onto the clean marble floor.

“Sis! You’re home!” Exclaimed Makoto. It was not unusual for Sae to stay at work for longer than she should, but the sounds of lightning outside made Makoto worry for her sister. “I’ve prepared some dinner for you and the bath is rea-”

“What are you doing still up?” Sae didn’t reciprocate Makoto’s concern, her brown eyes stared a hole into the younger sibling. “For goodness sake, Makoto, you have school tomorrow morning!” The prosecutor took a moment to check her watch on the underside of her wrist. “It’s almost nine o’clock, you better be in bed by the time I get out of the shower.” Sae closed the door behind her and made her way to the bathroom without another word, dripping all the way there.

“S-Sure, Sis…” Makoto hung her head down low and closed her book. She didn’t blame her sister for her attitude, Sae worked very hard to get food on their plates and made sure that Makoto didn’t have to work herself, allowing her ample time to concentrate on her studies.  _ “Still… Why does she seem to hate me so…” _

_ … _

The student council president laid in her bed under the warm blanket. Her prim and proper school uniform had been changed into soft pajamas, the color matched her reddish eyes. Her headband was removed which allowed her hair to move about freely. This short moment in the darkness of her room seemed to be her only breathing space away from the world: No responsibilities, no studies, no criminals… Just her own thoughts under the veil of night.

The door to the room slowly creaked open, allowing the light from the corridor to invade her eyes. Makoto looked away to shield her eyes from the shine, but she could tell it was her sister’s silhouette in the doorway. The figure approached Makoto’s bed and sat on it’s edge.

“Makoto… Sit up, please.” Said the familiar voice of her sister. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Makoto did just that, she started sprouting from her position, her lower body remained under the sheets. As she finished painfully getting up, still groggy from Sae’s sudden entrance, she came face to face with her sister…

...who was wearing only a towel around her breasts and barely covered her toned thighs.

“Sis? W-What are you doing here?” Makoto was shocked at Sae’s appearance, never had she seen the woman wear something that wasn’t a formal attire. She was stunned at her sister’s gorgeous figure that was hidden under her clothes, her generous cleavage forced Sae to keep holding the towel. The elder sister’s skin was perfectly smooth, as if made of porcelain, it seemed more fit for a model like Takamaki than for a public prosecutor.

“I came to apologize.” Said the woman, looking mournful. “I was stressed from... work.” She seemed to hesitate on the last word, like she hated using it as an excuse to be mean to her sister. “I had to stay late and just wanted to take a shower as soon as I got home.”

“You don’t have to apologize…” Said Makoto, staring into her sister’s beautiful eyes. “I know… I know you were left with big shoes to fill.” The younger sister couldn’t even remember very much about her father, Sae took care of her for as long as she could remember. Their dad, Officer Niijima, was trying to take down a sex trafficking ring affiliated with the Yakuza and paid dearly for his bravery. Makoto never mentioned this to anyone, but she always dreamed of being a member of the police force just like her dad. He left something else behind though: A notebook which doubled as a journal of sorts, it detailed all of his work before his untimely death, but most importantly it held memories of his time with his daughters. Sae had given her the notebook when she hit 14 years of age and the younger sister had kept it in her bag since then, as a good luck charm.

“But I do!” Sae raised her voice just loud enough to scare her sister. “...I’m sorry, I’m doing it again.” Sae apologized and reached out her hand to caress Makoto’s cheek.   _ “Her skin is so soft...” _ Both girls thought. “Father never would have stood for me treating you like this.” Makoto took this opportunity to also feel Sae’s hand. “I promise that I’ll be the best big sister ever from this point on.” The sisters embraced, Sae’s covered breasts pressed up against the soft fabric of Makoto’s clothes. “I’ll protect you… No matter what.”

_ “She smells divine…” _ Noted Makoto, Sae’s shower had left her with quite the tantalizing aroma, the only thing she could compare it to were the best flowers Haru could plant. Their skins glossed over each other. “Thank you, sis…” Makoto’s eyes started watering.  _ “I want to stay like this forever…”  _ Thought the student.

“No. Thank you, Makoto.” The sisters divorced from each other’s touch. Sae got up from her sister’s bed, maintaining eye contact and giving her the purest, most genuine smile she could. “Your dinner was delicious, good night.”

Just as quickly as the angel had come, the angel had left, closing the door behind her. Makoto was left in the darkness of her thoughts, thoughts primarily about her sister. Her silent admiration of the woman only intensified with each passing day, and only improved with her heartfelt apology.

Her sister’s demeanor… Her determination… Her courage… Her  _ smell _ … Her elegance… Thought after thought swarmed around Makoto’s head, these thoughts soon turned impure. Makoto subconsciously moved her right hand to her chest and started caressing her breast through the thin fabric of her pajamas.

_ “Why is she so beautiful…”  _ Makoto thought to herself.  _ “Why does she have to torture me like this…”  _ Her other hand started moving down towards her lower area, it started to slowly massage her labia, caressing up and down through the soft material.

“Why…” Her thoughts turned into whispers. “Why did she have to be my sister…” Her hands started picking up the pace, starting to work at her nipple and clit. “Why…! Why can’t I just tell her how I feel?!” Makoto’s voice was starting to get probably too loud for the subject matter. “Why do I have to see her suffer because of me?! Why can’t I give anything back?!”

Makoto’s hand now slipped underneath her top, massaging her breast. She eventually gave up maintaining any sense of modesty in her own room and fully lifted her shirt, allowing her perky nipples to escape their prison. She pinched one of them, hard, maybe in her mind she was punishing herself, or imagining someone else punishing her…

_ “Ugh… I just want to go to her room and confess everything…” _ Thought the younger sister.  _ “I want her to embrace me again… I want to take away her pain… I want to kiss her neck and smell it forever…” _ She had taken her pants down to her knees and was assaulting her own clit, massaging it forcefully in rotating motions. “I want to… I want to… I want to…” Her only coherent words were now a mantra, driven by her twisted desire.

Makoto forcefully spun around, so that her belly now faced the bed. Afraid of being too loud she bit the pillow and inserted her middle and ring finger deep within her pussy, assaulting her g-spot with all of her strength. It wasn’t just love for her sister, it was  _ lust _ , purely sick  _ lust _ .

“Mmm...! Ssss…!” Makoto’s moans and calls for her sister were thankfully muffled by the padding. With her ass up in the air, Makoto pathetically orgasmed to thoughts of her own sister. Her screams of pleasure were once again muted by her pillow, which made it difficult to breathe during her release. She twitched and twitched, not wanting this feeling to end, but eventually it subsided. Her willpower gone, she slumped down to her bed once more, the girl could feel the liquid spilling onto her sheets but she couldn’t bring herself to care. With the wet noises gone, the only sound that filled the room now were of Makoto’s heavy breathing, which only stopped once her accelerated heart got a chance to relax. Lying in a pool of her sweat and cum, all Makoto could spare the energy to do was raise her right hand, which limped to the outside of her bed, she took a look at her filthy palm.

“I’m sorry sis… I’m terrible…”

…

Makoto’s search for Ai took her to Shibuya’s red light district, it didn’t take much detective work to figure that out: Owari mentioned “the usual place” and this location was infamous for its variety of shady services. One of these services on display were prostitutes, a person of either sex walking late at night through the district will elicit a great amount of catcalling from the nearby “comfort girls” that loiter every corner. 

It was already dark out, probably too dark for a girl like her to be walking around alone, but her mind was set with an unwavering sense of duty. She couldn’t just let a colleague suffer, she couldn’t cower away in her sister’s shadow anymore. 

Lights flooded every corner of Makoto’s vision, the brightly lit streets almost caused her to forget the place’s reputation, signs that ordered her to “EAT.” “PLAY.” “LIVE.” were on every building. _“Everything looks the same…”_ Thought Makoto, she didn’t want to admit it, but she was lost on the district’s labyrinth of roads. _“Maybe I should head back for today and-”_  

“Psst, hey kid.” A voice came from a nearby back alley, the darkness that contrasted with the streets made it impossible to identify the face behind it. “You lookin’ for someone?”

Makoto turned her head towards the alley, her eyes were able to identify a sunglasses wearing man, his black hair was slicked back, his appearance reeked of a tryhard greaser. “W-What if I am?” She said, trying to sound firm but that plan worked out better in her head than in reality.

“Ay girl, I’m just asking if you’re a type that’s lookin’ for some fun!” Said the man, defensively. “You look like the type that’s controlled on the outside but a freak on the inside, y’knowatchamsayin’? I know hot stuff has a good eye for hot stuff, and I can provide you with some scorching hot stuff, ya’ dig?”

_ “He’s trying harder than me.” _ Thought Makoto. This proved advantageous to her, knowing that she was dealing with some dumb punk and not a Yakuza mastermind calmed Makoto’s nerves. “I’m looking to… “have some fun” with a girl named Ai Owari, I believe I saw her in the ad?”

“Shiiiiiiiit! You studied with her and jumped at the chance to the first in line to fuck her brains out when you could? That’s cold, girl.” The man made an over exaggerated welcoming motion with his arms, as if introducing her to some grand hotel, beckoning her to the alley. “Right this way, milady.”

_ “Well... too late to quit now.” _ Thought Makoto as she made her way into the dark underbelly of Shibuya. The lights kept fading as they walked in the smelly alleyway, at one point the girl had to guide herself based only on the light of the moon.

A short walk later, both of them stopped at an inconspicuous door, illuminated only by a small lamp overhead. The unmistakable sound of loud electronic music could be heard from the other side.  _ “This must be one of those clubs I heard about…” _

The greaser wannabe knocked three times on the door, it’s top side opened, revealing a set of eyes that almost bulged out of the frame. It closed again and the entire thing opened, revealing a tall black man that served as the club’s bouncer. “Another student, Hiroto?” Said the man. 

Makoto found a corridor at the other side of the door, bright LEDs decorated it until it ended with a big room where it seemed the party proper was happening. The stench of drugs and alcohol was rampant in the air, so much that it made her flinch for a moment. 

“Nah nah man, this one wants to bang her friend. Fucked up, amiright?” Said the man, waving his hands in the air. “Follow me, girly.” The man lead Makoto through one of the corridor’s many doors, leading to a set of stairs. This part of the building was clearly much less maintained than the entrance, the wallpaper was ripping off and many rodent holes were evident. The illumination was also worse, which made her trip a few times before reaching the top.

The stairs led to a large balcony that oversaw the dance floor below, some tables and chairs were in the middle but the action was concentrated on the outskirts: The perimeter of the room was covered in red sofas which were stained in a substance Makoto couldn’t quite put her finger on. Sitting on them were a multitude of attractive women and some not-so-attractive men, they made out and fondled each other without a care in the world. This would be weird for any normal person but Makoto especially was never exposed to such public displays of sexuality, hell, she had never dared hold hands with a boy before, much less-

“And who might you be?” Makoto snapped out of her gawking by a deep voice, her eyes were drawn to a man at the center of the wall, he had a girl in each arm and exuded a much more sinister presence than anyone else in the room. 

Makoto also took notice of the girl beside him. Painted blonde hair; unnaturally dark skin; makeup. Bingo.  _ “There’s Owari!” _ Thought Makoto.

“Ah, yes...” The man got up, he was roughly a foot taller than her. His slicked back brown hair covered a bulky mug, his facial features seemed a bit too small for the size of his head. A pair of small earrings accentuated his small ears, below that was a purple jacket a and pants with a black shirt underneath, it’s top buttons were open, although probably not by choice, his gaudy look was topped off by a flashy golden chain hanging from his neck. “...My name is Junya Kaneshiro, I am the owner and proprietor of this fine establishment.” He cracked a sly smile as he looked at the girl. “You’re the one looking for Ai? Hey, that’s pretty weird but it’s cool by me. In fact, two kids from Shujin already...”

_ “ _ **_He’s the one. After him, dog._ ** _ ” _

“You!” Makoto interrupted the man, so  _ he _ was the one behind this! The room gradually fell into silence as people noticed her outburst. “You’re the one who’s been kidnapping girls and forcing them to-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Kaneshiro interrupted her back, he was already suspicious of her true motives but his grin and raised eyebrows revealed an incredulous fascination instead of anger at someone casting their moral codes on him. “Kidnapping? I’ve never done such a thing!” He mocked her, pretending to be shocked, which elicited some laughter from the others.

“That girl! That’s my classmate, Ai Owari!” You kidnapped her and…” Makoto’s voice came to a halt when she noticed Owari hanged her head down low and started shaking it in a negatory motion,  _ was she wrong? _

“I think you got the wrong idea here, girlie.” The boss dragged Ai by the arm to her feet. “Ai’s parents, poor guys, were in a bad financial position, so they took a thirty million yen loan with my… “Bank”, shall we say.” Kaneshiro turned his head to stare at the girl, his eyes lustfully longed over her. “So, when the time came to collect and they didn’t have my money…” Kaneshiro caressed down the girl’s shoulder and groped her breast, forcefully fondling it. “...we made a deal to make Owari here pay it off.”

“Wha-!? T-Thirty million?” Makoto was at a loss for words at the tale, her parents were  _ pimping her out? _ “Is… Is that true, Ai?” She got silence from the girl, which was the response she feared. “R-regardless!” She had to do something, she couldn’t give up now. “Your methods might be different from what I thought but my point stands! Let her go or my...” Makoto’s words fizzled out.  _ “My sister…” _ Makoto mumbled in her mind.

**_“I may be speaking to the wrong Niijima. You are not a skilled prosecutor like your sister, after all.”_ **

**_“You should be grateful we have a roof over our heads!”_ **

**_“I know… I know you were left with big shoes to fill.”_ **

“Hahaha! “My” what?” Mocked Kaneshiro. The music from downstairs still blared loudly from the speakers but the balcony might as well be dead silent, everyone was anxious with anticipation.

“You gonna sic your  _ daddy  _ on me?” 

_ “Daddy?”  _ She thought, her eyes were wide open.  _ “Father… What would father do? What would he say?”  _ Contemplated Makoto, alas, she could not recall a single conversation with her dad, much less would she know how he would handle this situation.  _ “What would a hero do? What would someone with actual courage even say?” _ Blanking out on words of wisdom from her father, Makoto’s mind went to the movies she liked to watch as a kid: Police dramas, with mafiosos like Kaneshiro and heroes like her dad...  _ What would the protagonist from that show she loved say? _

“Or my…” Makoto’s mind was set, she would instill fear into the hearts of the wrongdoers. The girl dramatically pointed her finger up at the heavens and then at Kaneshiro “...Or my fists will serve swift justice upon you!” 

Silence. 

More silence. 

Then raucous laughter erupted. All the patrons of the club present started  _ absolutely losing it _ . “ _ That _ ’s it?” She could hear some of them say. Even some of the girls, most of whom were probably there  _ against their will, _ joined in. Owari merely hung her head down low in shame.

This is the first time Makoto saw Kaneshiro outright laughing, his voice overpowered all the others present. “Hahaha! Oh wow!” Kaneshiro comically slapped his knee and bent over, screaming at the ground. “This is just  _ fucking  _ fantastic!” The mafioso looked up at Makoto, still bent, all while sporting the biggest shit eating grin of all time. “Yo-You’re gonna b-b-beat me up?” Kaneshiro waved his hands frantically in front of his face while tears of laughter formed in his eyes. “Pff- P-Please don’t hurt me, girl! I’m too young to die!” His guffaw reached a peak before it stopped, the room also gradually stopped when they noticed his face now carried a serious expression. “Seriously though, I’m feeling nice and you made me lose my shit for a while there so I  _ won’t _ have my guards break that finger with a sledgehammer.” He gave the girl a proud look, feeling so good about himself for having such self control. Makoto despairingly looked at the girl, she couldn’t imagine the pain of having her only hope being snuffed out so soon, she had to do something. “If we don’t have any business to attend to I’ll ask that my friends here escort you out-”

“W-Wait!” Interjected Makoto, her famous pointing hand now opened up as she pleaded for more time. “I have a business proposal!”

This caught Kaneshiro’s attention. “Oh? And what would that be?” He said. Light murmurs could be heard from those in attendance, they certainly weren’t expecting a show like this tonight. Ai’s tear stained face stared at Makoto, _she wasn’t going to…?_  

“Trade her for me! I’ll pay off her debt myself!” Inumerous “Ooh”s and “Aah”s flooded the room as the gyaru covered her mouth with both of her hands.  

Kaneshiro’s eyebrows raised and his mouth opened slightly, his expression a mixture of shock and arousal. “No shit.” Said the incredulous man. _Was this chick an angel or a retard?_  

“No!” Objected Owari. “I don’t want Makoto to-” 

“I’ll replace her!” The council president intruded, her eyes stared straight into Kaneshiro’s, unwavering. The words came effortlessly out of Makoto’s mouth. Where did this burst of courage come from? “I’ll get thirty million, easy.”  

“Hmm…” Kaneshiro pondered, the gears in his head turned and turned with no sign of stopping. He looked at Ai, then at Makoto, then back at Ai, then back at Makoto. “Turn around and lift up your skirt, let me see that ass you keep hiding.” He said. 

_ “Ugh.”  _ Makoto hesitated for a second, a look of disdain covered her face but she did as she was told, not exactly in a seductive or enticing way but the positive response from her audience seemed to indicate that didn’t matter. While Makoto was not as gifted as her sister on the chest or legs department, she made up for it with her bum, the black school tights seemed almost a size too small to contain it. Her shapely ass was round but firm, a product of her countless hours training martial arts.

“Hmm…” The leader hummed again, his thumb and indicator finger caressed his chin, as if he was appreciating a fine piece of art. “I dunno… I’m still not convinced.” He said. “Owari here already a fine piece of ass and is no slouch with the tits too.” Kaneshiro noted, much to the disapproval of his peers. “Now, now. I’m a businessman, why would I take this girl if I think the other one would make me more money?” 

“T-That’s right!” Owari spoke up. “I’m much more attractive than her, t-there’s no need to take her over me!” _Please Makoto, stop this…_  

_“This is for your own good, Ai.”_ Thought Makoto, although she really did feel a little bit hurt by her comments. “So you’re a businessman, huh? Then how about this...” She turned back around to face Kaneshiro, her face carried a gravitas to it. “You know what I have that Owari doesn’t?” Makoto lifted up her again, this time with a conscious effort to be more seductive. She wasn’t _enjoying_ this attention of course, but this was a competition to save the other now. Everyone could see the outline of Makoto’s panties under the tights. “I’m a virgin.”  

Once again, the judges in the audience cheered and hollered, they seemed to firmly be on Makoto’s side for some reason. “That’s right, I’ve never been with a boy- or girl, for that matter.” Said Makoto, she furrowed her brow and looked at the gyaru. “Owari, on the other hand,  _ was a slut even before she came here _ , second only to Takamaki.” Her words were uncharacteristically harsh and Ai responded accordingly, she had said Makoto was  _ uglier _ than her but the student council president’s insults were on another level.

“What do you think, Mr. Businessman?” Makoto continued, her attention now back at the man who would decide the fate of these girls. “What do you think people would pay more for? For Ai’s sloppy backstreet blowjobs and gaping vagina? Or for the deflowering of a pure-hearted girl?” Makoto let go of her skirt, it contrasted with the severity of her words as it gracefully fell back down, her sales pitch concluded. 

“Wow.” Kaneshiro and Ai were speechless, none of them expected the perfect student council president of Shujin Academy to be able to sell _herself_ so efficiently. “Deep inside that teacher’s pet exterior, you’re really a naughty slut aren’t you?” Kaneshiro taunted, his erection clearly visible through his pants.   

“Hmm… I really don’t know about that…” This was Makoto’s chance, time for the killing blow: She bit her lip and looked hungrily around the room. 

“Anyone wants to find out?”

The audience roared its approval. “Deal! Deal! Deal! Deal!” The men and women chanted in unison, so loud that even some people in the lower floor started looking around to find the origin of the noise. 

“Oh, fine!” Kaneshiro gave in, he had interest in Makoto since the beginning but their little competition was too fun to stop early. He extended his hand for a handshake. “It’s a deal!” 

Makoto firmly grasped the older man’s hand, like she was shaking the principal’s hand after being handed her diploma or something. “It’s a deal!” Said Makoto, with all the confidence in the world. 

“Used goods gets to go free, and you’ll be my property until the debt is paid.” 

“Yeah!” Makoto giddily agreed, _wait..._ _“Oh no.”_ Thought Makoto, this was a rare case of her mouth running faster than her brain, she was so concentrated on getting Ai _out_ that she forgot she was going _in_. Her firm hand slowly went limp, which Kaneshiro noticed.  

“Oh? Having second thoughts?” The man taunted, a sly smirk from when they first met came back to his face,  _ this was going to be fun. _

“N-No! Of course not!”  _ Idiot, idiot, idiot! _ How did she not think this through? Her need to help became a need to  _ win _ , why did this happen? It’s like her normal thoughts were corrupted for that period of time, like someone else were changing them on the fly.

“Men, get this whore out of my face! Take her back to her traitorous dad and cunt mother!” Kaneshiro’s head gestured towards the exit, and two brutish men arrived to escort Ai outside. “Better hope they don’t sell you again!” He shouted at the girl who left, free at last but publicly humiliated.

Makoto was now the center of attention in the room, curious gazes washed over her body from all sides as everyone wondered what would happen next. The girl started panicking, her surge of courage had ran out and now her determination was running on fumes. After Kaneshiro made sure the girl had left safely (he was an honest businessman, after all) the brutish man made his way back to where he was sitting earlier, he lowered his buttocks and sat down with a tired grunt. 

“Well then, now that that’s settled…” Kaneshiro untucked his shirt from under his pants and started unbuckling his belt. He shuffled in place, staring straight at Makoto, as he brought his pants and underwear down to his thighs. His cock sprang free from it’s prison, already wet and at full mast from the show Makoto had given it earlier, in many ways it resembled it’s owner: Of above average height way above average thickness, along with hair in the most inappropriate locations. “...let’s begin your initiation.” 

“W-What?!” Exclaimed Makoto, she was already aware she probably would have to satisfy the man’s sick desires at some point, but _here?_ _Now? In front of all of these people?_

Kaneshiro shook his head and sighed. “I’m sure that girl didn’t make it very far, if you’re not going to do something as simple as sucking my dick, we could always-” 

“Fine! Fine!” Interjected Makoto. _“This is for Owari.”_ She rationalized in her head, as she slowly started walking towards the sofa in the wall. The men in the balcony whistled and catcalled her all the while, while the women went back to their regularly scheduled servicing. After a few tortuous seconds, she finally got in front of Kaneshiro, just… _staring at him._  

“What are you waiting for?” Said the man, impatiently. “On your knees!”  

Makoto looked down at his cock, she had never seen one in person before. It pointed towards her, rising and falling, like it was a breathing, living being, beckoning her. After a little bit of hesitation and heavy breathing, Makoto fell to one knee, the girl maintained eye contact with Kaneshiro’s member as she lowered her other knee, now sitting on them.

Now that she was face to face with it, she could fully smell its stench: A horrible odor overcame her senses, _did he even wash it?_ “Want a guide, sweetie?” Said the man. Makoto looked up at him, completely lost. “Ugh, fine. Damn virgins...” Kaneshiro rolled his eyes and mouthed _“Can you believe this shit?”_ to another man next to him. “Take your little _kung-fu_ hand and stroke it first.”  

Makoto unsurely raised her right hand, it hovered centimeters away from his penis, afraid to do anything else. With grave reluctance, she firmly grabbed the base of the mafioso’s dick.

“Goddammit! Softer! Softer!” Kaneshiro exclaimed in pain as some other patrons laughed at his misfortune. “Fuck, girl! You’re stronger than you look!” 

“S-Sorry! Sorry!” She widened her eyes in shock, thankfully it seemed the man was willing to put up with her inexperience. She did as she was told and lightened her grip on it, followed by very subtle stroking, his foreskin slided up and down alongside Makoto’s movements.

“There we go, much better.” It wasn’t perfect, but at least now she wasn’t going to snap his dick in two. “Keep that up.”

**“Impress him. Learn.”** She heard a voice say.

“...Yes, sir.” Makoto unconsciously responded with respect, probably hardwired in her from dealing with so many authority figures in her life. Regardless, the sudden title excited Kaneshiro, and his penis reacted accordingly. “O-Oh! It’s… Growing?” The girl’s surprise would have been cute, had it been targeted towards her first boyfriend and not her new pimp. “Fascinating…”

“It’s a fucking dick, not a test tube you-” The man started to speak, but stopped when he noticed the schoolgirl’s scared reaction. He was going to swear at her, but the tender touch was so good that he didn’t bother. “...Nevermind. Use your mouth.”

“R-Right… I just have to...” Makoto started licking his prick, her tongue made it’s way up and down, up and down…  At this point she had started to cope with the presence of the other people by simply ignoring them, the men had already went back to playing with their respective women and were paying little attention to her, after all. She peppered in a few quick rubs of the tip of her tongue, like if she was eating a delicious ice cream. 

“Dammit, it’s not a fucking lollipop gir- Ah!” The man was interrupted by his own moan. Makoto’s little tongue had made it’s way to the head of his cock, and was now circling around the space between it and his foreskin, scooping up little pockets of smegma that had built up. It felt absolutely divine, something about her shy little licks and skillful execution flared up his libido. “Fuck…” The man muttered and looked up at the ceiling, he absolutely didn’t want to admit this virgin was making him feel this way.

Makoto eventually stopped and smacked her lips, taking time to swallow the man’s seed. “Hm…” She pondered. “It tastes kinda…  _ Sweet? _ ” She questioned, that didn’t make sense, wasn’t it supposed to be salty? “This could be a sign of-”

“I don’t give a shit, Jesus Christ!” The man interrupted, unimpressed by her brainy act. “Just keep going!”

“Yes, sir!” There it was again, where had all of her shame gone? She seemed more interested in studying how to do a proper blowjob than in her bad situation. Makoto decided to concentrate her efforts on the side of his penis, she pressed her lips against it for the first time and moved her head up and down, the unmistakable texture of hair strands pressed against her lips but Makoto soldiered through the sensation. She nibbled at the side of his shaft, giving soft licks every once in awhile, endlessly teasing the man. 

“S-Stop it already, you brat!” Kaneshiro berated her impatiently. “Just suck me off already, I got shit to do!”

Makoto looked up at the man. “...Fine.” She said, it was almost sad for her, really, she found much fun in the foreplay, almost like… Like deep inside, she always wanted to do something like this. It was a brand new sensation, Sae always forced Makoto to be so engrossed in her studies or her student council president duties that she never found time to socialize with boys her own age, not like there ever was a shortage of suitors. Now here she was, her dainty little mouth that many of her classmates had fantasized about wrapped around the cock of a gang leader twice her age…

It was cathartic. 

Makoto heeded the man’s orders and opened her mouth wide, she inserted the tip of his penis into her entrance, overly careful as to not touch it with her teeth. Slightly moving her head the girl started swirling her tongue around the head of his prick, circling around the outside. She was starting to get lost in the heat of the moment, her previous methodical movements were getting more and more erratic, her tongue danced around his dick as she tried to fit more and more of it into her mouth. 

_ “I… I can’t…!” _ She thought, despite her best efforts, the man’s girth was too much for her virgin throat: Her gag reflex kicked in way too early for her to make any progress on his member. She tried and tried but the drop in quality of her blowjob became apparent to the man.

“Ugh, so sloppy…” Said Kaneshiro. He was still enjoying the moment, truth be told, but he hoped that his critique would flare up something in the girl.

_“I can’t lose now!”_ She thought. _Why not? She wasn’t going to gain anything from pleasuring this man, why did she care so much?_ Unsure of the answers to those questions herself, she panicked. _“I have to think of something.”_ Closing her eyes to think, she noticed that her hands had been ignored this whole time. _That’s it!_ If her mouth wasn’t working, her hands would pick up the slack  

Makoto’s mouth circled around the tip of his cock as her right hand went to work on it’s base, her hands were inactive for so long that they got outright chilly, the cold sensation made Kaneshiro squirm in his seat. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before, girl?” He questioned. Her hand maintained a steady pace as it made it’s way up and down the base of his cock. The girl got imaginative over time, and started putting movement in her wrist as she stroked his cock, her hand glided over his shaft effortlessly as she restarted the methodical pace she had earlier.

Tasting pre-cum in her mouth and feeling the dick in her hand start to pulsate, Makoto knew that the end was near. However, she decided to try one last maneuver: Her left hand started groping at Kaneshiro’s unattended balls. She was unsure if that area was even pleasurable but Kaneshiro’s grunts of approval hardened her resolve, her fingers danced around his ballsack as her mouth and hand’s pace reached its climax. Faster… Faster… Faster…

“Ugh! That’s fucking it!” Kaneshiro grabbed a hold of Makoto’s hair and pulled her back from his dick. He shooed her hand away from his phallus and started rapidly stroking it himself, taking aim straight at her face. “Take it you… angelic little whore!” Makoto closed her eyes in preparation of what would come next. With a grunt, Kaneshiro unloaded all of the pent up sexual tension from the past hour into the innocent face of the student council president, spurts upon spurts of sticky cum drenched Makoto’s face, some of them hit her eye, some of them hit her nose, all of them dripped down to her vest and tights. The smell of his semen was intoxicating and it overpowered all of her senses, breathing became difficult as she grunted and gasped in excitement. She subtly licked her lips, trying to taste as much as she could without looking like a whore, although it was probably way too late for that.

“Unf… Unf… Unf…” Kaneshiro’s heavy frame breathed in and out as he recovered from his intense orgasm. He looked down at Makoto and when their eyes met she could feel it, the intense glare he shot at her revealed his intentions to her, a smirk came across his face as the cogs in his head started to turn. At that moment, Kaneshiro laughed, a belly laugh that could be heard over the music overtook the balcony and pierced Makoto’s soul. His laughter brought the girl back down to reality. 

The boss got up and adjusted his pants, buckling up his belt with no regard to the mess that was now in his underwear. He pulled the girl up by the arm forcefully, unlike when he didn’t lay a finger on her as she pleasured his dick. Kaneshiro started dragging Makoto, who was still disoriented from the smell of cum on her face, to the balcony. “You’re gonna be my golden goose.” He whispered into the girl’s ear. Reaching the railing of the balcony, the man raised his hand, the party came to a stop on command as the music died down and everyone attention turned to the boss and the semen-covered girl beside him, Makoto could tell people were snickering and commenting on her, even from this up above. 

“Everyone! We have a brand new girl available as of tonight!” He proclaimed, modest cheers came from down below, new girls came and went on a monthly basis, no-one knew why she was special. “But that’s not all!” He raised his finger. “Not only is this one an excellent cocksucker, as you can plainly see…” Laughter came from Kaneshiro’s public, Makoto didn’t find it that funny. “...but this one’s also a brand new, unused, pure as the driven snow!” Now came the reaction Kaneshiro was expecting, virgins were rare to come by and their “recruitment” was often motive for partying within Kaneshiro’s little clique. “So gentlemen - or ladies if that’s your thing - make sure to get in contact soon! Same rules as always, highest bidder get to deflower the young…” 

Makoto barely reacted to the announcement of her hymen being up for sale, it’s not like this was a surprising turn of events, after all. Still, the thought of some random person taking her virginity like that… She recalled her father reading her bedtime stories of princesses falling in love with their own prince charming, stories of true love conquering all… How would her father react to this?

Well, it didn’t matter. Her father was dead, and her life wasn’t a fairy tale. 

“Name, you stupid shit.” The man snapped Makoto out of her trance, her eyelids shot open so quickly that some cum had snuck its way into the corner of her eye, making her recoil a bit. 

“...N-Niijima, Makoto Niijima.” She replied, signing her name on the metaphorical dotted line and accepting her new role in life. 

…

The doors to the Niijima apartment swung open.

“Where the hell have you been?!” Shouted Sae from the living room table. Makoto closed to door behind her, stopping the invasion of cold air. The room was almost pitch black, the only light source being the full moon visible through a nearby window, the howling of the wind only accentuated the awkward silence. “It’s the dead of night, Makoto!”

“...I was busy.” Was the only response the younger sibling could give, who did all she could to avoid eye contact with her sister. Her hands were crossed and held her arms, shielding her from the cold night. She carried her stained vest over her shoulder, try as she might she was just unable to wash off all the traces of Kaneshiro. 

“Busy?! With what?!” The prosecutor rose from her chair, her breasts, protected only by a light camisole, bounced as she did so, Makoto tried hard to ignore it. “It’s almost one in the morning! I asked you to clean the dishes and take out the trash, what the hell was so important that you-” 

She was interrupted by Makoto hurriedly marching towards her room, ignoring her sister all the way. _“I’m not in the mood for this.”_ She thought. Her eyes stared straight ahead and, for the first time in maybe forever, she looked angry.  

“Hey! Don’t walk away!” It was too late, the student council president had slammed the door behind her, locking it with a _click_. “Makoto! Makoto!” Sae forcefully knocked on the wooden door, demanding attention. “You can’t just hide in your room!” She shouted. After knocking her door a few more times she realized her attempts at conversation were futile, confusion and anger clouded her mind, as she slammed her fist with all of her might onto the wooden frame. “You’re useless!”  

Inside the room, Makoto could hear the sounds of Sae storming off even through her crying and the fabric of her pillow. The tears that cascaded down her face only served to remind her of the cumshot she had received earlier, how ashamed she was… Ashamed of how good the experience felt. For the first time in her life, she felt  _ free _ … But it she shouldn’t feel that way, should she?

“I did it for Owari… I did it for you, sis…” She rationalized to herself. Anguish from her conflicted emotions bubbled up from within her, the years of studies against her primal sensations, how she thinks she  _ should  _ feel against how she  _ wants  _ to feel. She recalled one of her previous thoughts:

**_“How would her father react to this?”_ **

Looking for answers, she flipped through his old notebook. Tears fell from her face onto the pages that were already stained by time, she had already read through all of these passages before, there was no new information to be had here, no advice on what she should do, until…

“Hm?” An envelope fell from within the pages of the journal and it looked just as old.  _ “That’s weird.”  _ Thought Makoto.  _ “I’ve already read through this multiple times and still…” _ The girl picked up the envelope, the texture definitely seemed similar enough to the book, she opened it and inside was a finely preserved letter, the handwriting was the exact same as her dad’s. She started reading it intently, maybe this was a sign from her late father, maybe he was trying to tell her what to do, maybe… “Oh my god.”

_ “My dear Niijima, _

_ It’s me again! I’ve wanted to try writing to you this time, much more romantic don’t you think? Alright, the truth is that I don’t trust electronic correspondence with this sort of stuff, nor do I want to talk out loud over the phone. How are things? I realize that this is a very trying time for your family, but please don’t forget about me! Are Sae and Makoto dealing well with their mother’s condition? I mean, I understand you never wanted the younger one but please think of her feelings too, ok? _

_ At the very least, we may be able to take that vacation to Inaba you always wanted. _

_ Yours forever, Aki. _

_ PS: I love you.” _

Makoto dropped the letter, her hands trembled in midair, disbelief filling her mind. “What… What is this?!” She questioned to herself, the girl put her hands up to her head, trying to understand. Her crying from before only intensified, and as she looked on in anger at the letter on the ground, she noticed that wasn’t the only thing in the envelope: A photo of a naked woman, who she could only assume was Aki. “That… That…” She started sobbing uncontrollably,  _ how could this be? What about everything else in the notebook? Were those all lies? This doesn’t make any sense… _

She didn’t take some time to figure out what this all meant or how this was possible, Makoto’s mind was so clouded in anger that she jumped onto her bed, slamming her fists on the mattress as she screamed onto her pillow: “That piece of shit!” This was the first time she ever swore, pure, unadulterated rage filled her throat. “That son of a bitch! How could… How could he do this to mother?!” Her voice was an incomprehensible mess, a mixture of blown out vocal cords and crying. “He didn’t… He didn’t  _ want _ me?!” Words echoed in her mind:

**_“You should be grateful we have a roof over our heads!”_ **

**_“You’re useless!”_ **

**_“You are not a skilled prosecutor like your sister, after all.”_ **

**_“You’re useless!”_ **

**_“I understand you never wanted the younger one…”_ **

**_“YOU’RE USELESS!”_ **

A loud, guttural scream came from Makoto, one her pillow could not soften, like a cry for help it echoed through the dark night, heard but unanswered. “Fuck it! Fuck everything!”

As if on cue, Makoto’s phone rang, indicating she had a new text. She struggled to read it through her teary eyes.

“We have a buyer.”

…

“Remember, he’s only here to fuck you. Kissing and licking is on the house for this occasion but if he tries anything else we’ll come in. Also, he specifically requested you come in your school uniform so maybe try to act all innocent or something.” 

The instructions she was given bounced around in her head, the letter she found the previous night only strengthened her resolve. The room she was in was advertised as “sound-proof” but the club’s familiar techno music permeated the room. In it was a solitary king-sized bed, it’s white sheets were about the only thing that was well maintained in it, the red carpet was stained by inumerous substances and reeked of some unknown smell. She sat on the edge of the mattress which, to it’s credit, was very comfortable and seemed brand new, although she suspected this was only for this occasion. Like requested, Makoto arrived donning her school uniform, although her usual vest was still in the wash and she was told to not wear her tights because “Foreplay costs extra.” After around ten tense minutes of waiting for her “Trick”, the door handle turned and in came a very familiar face.

“H-Hello, Makoto.” Said the fat man the entered through the frame. Someone whispered to him from outside, out of the girl’s vision. “Y-Yes, I know… Thirty minutes…” He faced towards her again as the door was closed behind him. An awkward silence filled the room. 

“...” 

Makoto sighed and shook her head. “I’m not surprised, I suspected something was up with the school uniform stuff...” She laid her back on the bed, legs facing towards towards her client. “...But I’m still somewhat disappointed, Principal Kobayakawa.” 

“I-I’m so sorry, Makoto…” The dean looked down at the ground, ashamed of himself,  _ did he really not think this through? _ Oh well, she had planned how she was going to act through her entire restless night, she wasn’t letting it all go to waste because of a minor detail like this. 

Turning her head, she looked quizzically at the sad man before her. _“This is already taking too long…”_ She thought. Hoping to speed things up, she slowly raised her legs; revealing her white panties to the man. The movement caught the principal’s attention, but he still looked unsure of himself. _“God…”_ Thought Makoto. _“How come he’s more conflicted than me…?”_  

Kobayakawa shook his head. “I’m sorry… It’s just that-” 

“Your thirty minutes, _sir._ ” She interrupted. _“Is this how Kaneshiro felt?”_ Makoto pushed her panties to the side, revealing to him his most expensive purchase. “I guarantee you that I asked for this, _sir._ ” The honorifics probably weren’t making him feel better about this, but Makoto continued. “Now, your condom, if you would…” Her famous red eyes stared a hole right through the man’s skull, but Kobayakawa’s attention was directed entirely towards her virgin pussy, as intended. 

“Y-Yes… Of course.” The man undid his belt and removed his pants, also taking off his comically oversized underwear in the process. Makoto analyzed his penis, hoping to see if she could find out a weak point like she did with Kaneshiro. His dick was… Not too bad, certainly smaller than her boss’ but cleaner as well, both of his heads were, thankfully, absent of hair. He struggled to open a medium-sized pack of condoms and wrapped it around his dick, giving it a more attractive form. 

He climbed onto the bed where Makoto lied, her legs still up and inviting him to come in. Sitting on his knees, Kobayakawa stared at her pussy for what seemed like an eternity. The man clearly was having a crisis of faith like she had the night before, but it’s not like Makoto cared for his problems. After a while, he got close, the tip of his penis touched her lips but didn’t dare to come inside. He spent a little while rubbing the head of his dick on her labia, she appreciated the gesture but they were here for one reason and one reason only, besides, “foreplay costs extra”. 

“Thirty minutes, _sir-”_  

“I can’t do this!” He interrupted her. “I’m so sorry, Makoto!” The man started bawling his eyes out, his movements accidentally came close to almost penetrating her, _so close_.  

_“W-What?! Is this guy for real?”_ Thought Makoto. _“Oh no, I didn’t come this far for this idiot to mess it up.”_ She was outright angry at this point, her resolve had been set hours ago and _this_ was gonna put a stop to it? No, she wouldn’t let that happen. She had to prove it to Sae, to everyone, that she wasn’t useless, she _was_ going to pay off Owari’s debt all by herself, _goddammit._  

“ _ Sir! _ You have only…” She wrapped her toned legs around the man’s large waist. “...thirty…” She looked up at the man and he stared back, pure aggression overflowed her voice and mannerisms in a way that was almost sexy, she not only  _ wanted  _ this, she  _ needed  _ this. “...minutes!” Using all of her strength she pulled the man towards her with her legs, impaling herself on his dick. “Aaaaagh!” She howled a soul-piercing scream as she felt her professor’s prick tear through her hymen, the sensation was everything she wanted and then some, dirty pleasure mixed with self-flagellating pain tore through her heart and mind. Blood dripped from inside her vagina as she looked straight up at the ceiling with her eyes wide open in shock, Makoto tried to continue screaming but no sound would come out, all the girl managed to produce were tears.

Kobayakawa only gave a small grunt in the moment of insertion, whatever Makoto felt clearly wasn’t being shared. “M-Makoto…” He began to speak, he sounded disappointed in himself but he couldn’t hide the hints of lust in his voice. “Are… Are you alright?” 

Makoto huffed and puffed in response, trying to make sense of the pain, waiting for it to subside as his cock sat still inside her, annoyingly… teasingly still. “Aaah… Aaah…” She finally regained her voice. “Al… Alright…?” Makoto looked down from the ceiling and back at the principal with her eyes, whose reddish color was only accentuated by her crying. She looked defiant, like she had just realized something important right at that moment. “I’m… I’m…” The student looked even more below, down to her pierced cunt. She took a moment to take in the visual: Her little pussy being invaded by this despicable man, little drips of blood… The depravity of it all reminded her of when she sucked off Kaneshiro, and how liberating that all felt… 

Makoto looked back up at the man with her eyes only, the girl’s head still facing their lower bodies. “I’m doing  _ fantastic. _ ” She lifted her head, staring deep into the man’s eyes. The pain had subsided… All that remained was anger and lust. She gave him a cocky laugh, almost mocking in tone. “Hahaha… Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  _ Sir _ .”

“Aah!” Kobayakawa was caught off guard by her response, never in a million years would he have believed the perfect student council president would be acting this way. Tired of waiting for the lethargic old man, Makoto started grinding the insides of her walls on his dick by herself, soliciting him to pick up the pace. “I-I’m so sorry for this Mako-”

“ _ Sir.”  _ She interrupted. The title was intentionally sarcastic at this point, intended to remind him of his position. Makoto gasped at the pleasure that came from his rhythmic thrusts before continuing. “With all… _ gasp… _ all due respect...please shut up.” Her request elicited a groan from the principal, although he seemed to heed to it. “Just… _ pant _ ...just shut up and fuck me, like you always wanted.”

“W-What?!” The fat man exclaimed, although he didn’t stop his advances. “I never…”

 Ha...hahaha!” She laughed mockingly. “Are you actually going to deny it, _Sir_? Even after breaking me… Taking away my most precious thing… You’ll deny it?” She gave the man a coy smile. “You’ll deny that you stared at my ass as I left your room, _sir_? You’ll deny that you conveniently called me into your room during gym class, so you could see your favorite student all sweaty, _Sir_?” Her taunting words made the principal fasten his pace. “You’ll pretend you didn’t beat your cock under your table while we talked, _Sir?”_ Kobayakawa’s response to this got a giggle out of her. “Haha… Admit it...” Makoto was fondling her own breasts as the professor held her hips in place, assisted by her leglock that was still being applied _._

“Admit that you’ve dreamed about this… admit that all you ever wanted in life was to get up from that little table of yours… bend me over it and  _ rape my cunt! Rape me like Kaneshiro destroyed Ann’s life!” _

His pace reached peak velocity, gasps and slutty moans came out of the once dignified student. When not doing those things, Makoto laughed, a laugh that reverberated through the room, she cackled at the joy of being set free from her daily life, at the awakening of her rebel soul. Still, it was possible to detect maybe a hint of sadness in her roaring… Maybe it was her old self, lamenting its own death.

**“Don’t worry, that’ll be gone soon enough.”**

“Come on, faster! Move those hips!” She ordered,  _ wasn’t she the one supposed to be abused here?  _ A guard outside the “soundproof room” wondered. Makoto held onto the bed frame, assisting the unagile man with thrusts of her own. It felt incredible, but the girl felt it could feel even better if she just...

 

“Makoto!” Exclaimed the principal in between his own sounds of pleasure. “What… What happened to you?” 

This question pissed Makoto off to no end, she glared one of her famous glares at him. _What happened to her? What the fuck does that mean, what happened to her? How dare he treat her like she fell from grace while his dick ripped her purity apart?_  

Makoto grabbed the man by his head with both of her hands and pulled him close. “Hold my legs, now.” With her limited knowledge she knew they were in a missionary position, usually reserved for loving couples, Makoto would rather use it to have a little heart-to-heart with her principal.

“Look at me.” She demanded, but Kobayakawa averted his gaze from hers. Makoto responded by tightening her grip around his waist, driving his cock deeper within her. “I said, look at me, you piece of shit.” Scared for his own well-being, the professor looked deep within the red eyes of his student: They emitted hatred, just… hatred. Not only at him, but at everything. Those were the eyes that usually would be reserved for someone who had survived the horrors of war… Who had seen their family die… The kind of eyes that  _ detested _ life itself.

“What happened to me…? You want to know what happened to me?!” Makoto gasped at her own strength, her forcefull pulls were testing both of their endurances. “First… My perverted teacher sent me to investigate a gang all by myself… Because the coward was a afraid he’d get fired for being fucking awful at his job…”

“M-Makoto-” 

**_“Let it all out.”_**  

“Shut up, fuck me and don’t interrupt, you son of a bitch.” She cut him off. This wasn’t about him, this was her moment. “Then... my cunt of a sister refuses to... _puff..._ refuses to see how I feel... Probably forgot what love is from taking her superintendent’s cock in her ass for so long.” It was a weird feeling, Makoto finally felt free to talk about her feelings but… She managed to take a swing at her own heart when she talked about her sister.  

“And.. and and and… then… I find out that my father was too busy fucking over my mom’s grave to give a shit about us.” She recalled back to the letter she found, the origin point of her anger. Makoto reminded herself of the pain written in black ink. 

“So… That’s what happened to me,  _ Sir. _ ” Her monologue ended on an awkward silence, other than the sound of wet meat slapping on itself, of course. “Agh… After all that you didn’t even slow down…?”

“...”

“You must be a fucked up kind of person to continue after what I just told you… But that’s fine...” Makoto fell back down to the comfortable mattress, all of her limbs went limp as she just let Kobayakawa’s prick work its way into her. “...I’m pretty fucked up too.” Her anger dwindled after her rant, being replaced by a sense of apathy, nothing mattered anymore. So what if she was whoring herself out to her own teacher, who gave a shit about her, anyway? Her sister didn’t need her… Her father didn’t want her…

_ Father… _

“Dad… Hahaha…” Makoto’s mood swung from angry to maniacally happy again. She retook her laughter at the ceiling.

“Oh gods… What is it now?!” Kobayakawa asked, regretting having took those enhancement pills and wishing this experience would just end.

“Hahahaha! Look at me!” She screamed at the lights. “Fucking look at me!” It took Kobayakawa a moment to realize she wasn’t talking to him. “Look at me, father! Aren’t you proud of your little daughter?!” This was it, her rants turned into insane ramblings with people from the afterlife. “I know- I know I’m not as perfect as Sae but, but, but but but but, I think… I think I turned out to be quite good at this!” She turned her manic stare at Kobayakawa. “Tell him! Tell my father about how good of a whore I am!”

“She’s- She’s excellent!” This whole situations was more than he bargained for, Kobayakawa knew he was fucked up every time he imagined fucking the young Makoto but  _ this? _ “Her hole’s as good as I imagined!”

“Hahahaha! See! I’m not useless! I’m not _fucking_ useless!” The frenzied pace of the couple was now out of control, Makoto slammed herself onto his dick so hard that it actually started to leave marks on both of them. “I found out what I was supposed to be all along! I’m a slut, a whore, a prostitute! A set of holes on a pretty face, that’s all I’m fucking good for!” She shouted her confession for the entire world to hear.   

The rapid fire thrust slowed down, as Makoto got ready for the finale. “Fuck studying…” _Thrust._ “Fuck my sister…” _Thrust._ “Fuck my father…” _Thrust. “_ And most importantly… Fuck!” _Thrust._ “My!” _Thrust. “Cuuuuunt~!”_  

With another soul-piercing scream from Makoto, both of them orgasmed in an explosion of pleasure. Kobayakawa was also grunting and making noise but his voice was overpowered by the girl’s wails. Makoto started convulsing on the bed, her senses overwhelmed by the thrill of fulfilling her duty as a prostitute… as just another worthless whore. 

They stayed connected for a while, at least until Kobayakawa could collect himself enough to remove his dick from inside her used pussy. The condom filled up to the brim with his thick sperm. 

“Give me! Give me it!” She commanded, the principal was quick to remove the condom, hand it over to Makoto and get up from the bed, dressing himself up even quicker with no regard to the fact his pants were now stained by their jizz. Kobayakawa buckled his belt and powerwalked towards the door, afraid for his own life. 

“Hey! Sir!” She called to him. Curiosity prevailed over his own self-preservation and he took a glance back at the bitch he once knew as his student. “Just thought you should know, your dick juice smells and tastes like rotten garbage!” She said as she  _ dumped _ the contents of the condom into her mouth, taking good time to chew it as she stared into the professor’s eyes, with an exaggerated  _ gulp _ she swallowed the sticky cum down her throat in one go. Makoto opened up her mouth to show her client that it was no trick, indeed, she was a cum-drinking whore as advertised.

“Please, come again!” She shouted at the man who left, tilting her head and giving a double peace sign to nothing in particular.

…

“Ho-ly shit.” Said the wide-eyed Kaneshiro. “What… What happened in there?” The man couldn’t believe what he saw through the hidden camera footage, Makoto’s breakdown was taped and displayed on a TV next door for everyone inside to see. She didn’t seem to care however, as, with the help of a nearby mirror, she nonchalantly fixed up her hair and headband which had fallen off during her intense episode. 

“Are you complaining?” She stared deeply into her own eyes, appreciating the new girl, no, the new _woman_ that she had grown into.  

“Absolutely not!” Her boss cracked open a toothy smile. “Keep up that intensity and you’ll pay off your debt in no time.” Makoto scowled surreptitiously at his statement, _maybe she didn’t want to pay off her debt, maybe she didn’t want to stop._  

Regardless, the student turned back to face the man once she was finished pretending she was a normal girl just fixing her hair. “Well then, I believe I must be goi-” 

“Hey, hey, hey! Not yet!” He interrupted and put a hand on her shoulder, with his other hand reaching deep into his pocket. “This is your cut.” He said as she handed her.... 

“T-This is…!” A fat stack of money, wrapped around in a rubber band. “This is my percentage?!” It was more money than Makoto ever received in her entire life, Sae had never given her an allowance nor let her take on a paid job, the student found herself dependant on her sister at all times… 

“Yeah, yeah, but this is a one time deal, you shit kid.” Kaneshiro couldn’t help but grin at the girl’s naivete, her cut was but a very small fraction of what her virginity was sold for. She seemed so ecstatic at being undervalued, perhaps it was only fitting. “Come on, you’re going up to the club to celebrate.”

Only now did Makoto remember they were many levels below the nightclub, her mind started to pick up the repetitive electronic music again, after treating it as white noise. “I’d love to, but my sister…” The girl stopped when she noticed Kaneshiro’s raised eyebrow.  _ “Right…” _ She thought with a shake of her head. “Fuck my sister, let’s go.”

…

The altitude of the balcony did nothing to dampen the sound of the house music below, Makoto only observed from the railing, fancy drink in hand. It was her first time being able to appreciate the view without a facefull of cum. Bright lights blinded her constantly for her curiosity as she took a sip of her acidic drink, she was planning on saving her first taste of alcohol for when she turned 20 but the importance you give to these simple things start to change after whoring yourself out to your principal. She watched the people dancing, men and women of all races grinded on each other on rhythm with the beat, laughing and reveling in their debauchery.

Many attractive young partygoers approached Makoto, trying to get a taste of the weird schoolgirl, she humored some of them but mostly kept to herself. Looking onto the dance floor below made her feel a sense of longing, a desire to fit in… To belong somewhere like them, alas, this new Makoto was as bad with crowds as the old one.

Unconsciously, Makoto started bobbing her head to a particularly catchy track as she put down her finished cocktail. The girl closed her eyes and imagined herself on the floor below, her feet tapped on the ground, the alcohol made her whole body feel light. The energy on her feet quickly started to transfer up to her legs and hips, her hands firmly grasped the railing, as if she was afraid she’d fall. After recollecting about the liberating events that took her here, Makoto started to take equally more liberal movements with her dancing as she distanced herself from the edge of the balcony, her hands floated around her body in not any particular style, she just put her trust on the beat and danced her own way. Her hips swung side to side, accidently giving everyone a show of her bare legs under her skirt, its sway allowed the audience to take ganders at her round ass. Her eyes were still closed as she put her hands above her head but she could definitely feel the attention she was getting, light murmurs wondered if that was really the same girl who had given her first blowjob a day ago. Makoto danced with the others for a long time, her movements teased and aroused the patrons, whom she had no problem letting cop a feel which she did in kind, including a woman she could swear was wearing something down there. She gave a sly smile to Kaneshiro, who was sitting at the same spot as yesterday, knowing full well that she’s giving him the best free  _ damn _ advertisement of all time. Like usual, however, her happiness would not last...

“Let go of me right now! Do you have any idea who I am?!” 

Makoto froze dead in her tracks, which also drew the attention of the gathered crowd to the voice.  _ “T-That…” _

“Shut up, bitch! The boss ‘ll decide what to do with you.”

_“Oh no. Not here, not now..”_ Makoto thought, she considered her means of escape. The commotion was coming from the stairs, so that’s out. _The balcony?_ Probably too high. _The window?_ Maybe there was a fire esca-  

Too late. In through the entryway came a familiar wannabe greaser, and with him, hands restrained behind her, was her sister, District Prosecutor Sae Niijima.

“Makoto!” Sae’s attention snapped to her sister as she entered the room. It seems like Sae’s jacket had fallen in the struggle, her black shirt hugged her plump breasts tightly for all to see. Makoto got everyone in the mood all by herself and her sister had to come in to steal the glory, typical. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Are you OK? Did they harm you?” Her older sister’s vision went down to her bare legs, now slightly damp from all of her dancing. “What happened to your tights?!” She now turned her attention to Kaneshiro, the obvious leader of the room, her eyes emitted pure rage, not unlike the cruelty Makoto had shown earlier. “I swear, if you even did so much as lay a finger on her...!” The prosecutor struggled in her bodage, which prompted the man behind her to hold her down and force her to her knees.    

“Pshh… As if.” Kaneshiro scoffed at the suggestion. “She’s the one who-” 

“I came here willingly.” Makoto interrupted calmly, eliciting a look of surprise from Sae. “...How did you find me?

Sae furrowed her brow. “I little birdie told me.” She responded. 

_ “Kobayakawa, of course.”  _ Thought Makoto, bringing her fingers together at the bridge of her nose.  _ “I wonder if he mentioned the part where he fucked me? Coward.” _ The younger sibling started to take slow, methodical steps towards her sister, maintaining eye contact all the way.

“I’m not sure why you decided to involve yourself with this scum…” Sae looked at everyone in the room with disgust, which they turned right back at her. “...but I’m sure you have a good reason.” Makoto was getting close now, the girl looked down in disdain at her sister as she approached, much like one would look down on a bug. Makoto felt like she finally found a place to belong, a place where people accepted her, she had been so much happier this past hour than she had in the last four years of her miserable adolescence. The girl finally realized that her teenage years were stolen by this... bitch, this bitch she  _ thought _ she loved, and now she wanted to do it _ again. _ No, not anymore.

“So, unless everyone in this room feels like spending some quality time in jail, I suggest you untie me right this instant and-”

SLAP

The sound was heard loud and clear through the room, even through the loud music. It was then predictably filled with gasps, “ooh”s and “aah”s. Kaneshiro put his fingers up to his chin. “Never a dull moment with this girl, huh.”

“W-What…?” Sae took a moment to comprehend what had even happened, from her point of view the attack had come out of nowhere. There was no one but Makoto in sight, surely she wasn’t the one who did it… Right? “Makoto, what the hell-”

SLAP

Another one, on the other cheek and harder than the last. Sae’s right cheek went red from Makoto’s backhand. Instead of shock the room reacted in cheers and laughter, enjoying the torment of this woman who had come to ruin their fun.

She jerked her head back towards her sister, there was no doubt about who hit her now. The younger sister continued to look down upon her elder, but now a sheepish smile had come across her face, the joy of catharsis ran through her body. Sae’s angry expression turned into  _ fear _ , she had never seen her sister like this. “Mako-”

SLAP

She was just toying with her now, the younger sister got more and more bold as she realized Sae was _absolutely_ _helpless,_ there was nothing she could do, she knew her foolish sister well enough to know Sae was too damn prideful to come with help, she’s the perfect one, after all…

“I’ll do it harder every time you open your mouth, you know.” Makoto went down to one knee and tilted her head to its side, matching Sae’s eye level. “How about you shut up and listen for once?” Sae looked conflicted, fear and uncertainty clouded her mind, a few involuntary tears slid down her red cheek, a byproduct of the stinging sensation. Makoto had never seen this side of her sister, either, and it was  _ fantastic.  _ “These are my friends.” She said, looking around the room. “My only friends, in fact. You made me push away all the others.” Makoto held up her sister’s chin, forcing her to look directly into her own eyes. “They didn’t hurt me at all. All they did was show me what was missing in my life. Who I truly am.” She gave Sae a coy smile, aware of the bombshell she was going to drop on her sister. “All that studying, all that preparation  _ you _ made me go through, you know what it all lead up to?” Makoto had emphasized the ‘ _ you’ _ with a particularly disdainful tone, she got up close to her sister, their lips almost touching as she stared into her soul. “I let my principal fuck me for few bucks, and I loved every second of it.” Capping it all off, Makoto kissed Sae on the forehead, mimicking how she used to put her to bed when she was younger.  

“What?!” Sae couldn’t help but exclaim. She immediately recoiled in fear after realizing she spoke, but the slap never came, Makoto was enjoying her reaction way too keep up that little rule. After realizing she was safe- _ ish _ , Sae continued, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Y-You… Did what?! Kobayakawa?!” Sae shook her head in disbelief, that motherfucker had the balls to tell her where her sister was but not his full involvement? She remained quiet for a while longer, unsure what to say, unsure what Makoto  _ expected _ her to say. “You…” Extreme shame and disappointment washed over Sae’s face, what had her sister become? Was she really at fault for this? “...What would father say?”

The room went completely silent, Makoto’s gleeful expression gradually descended into a scowl, like she remembered why she hated her sister in the first place. “Oh… Father?” Makoto got up to her feet, now ominously towering over her sister. “You mean the same one that took this?” Makoto took out a polaroid from her breast pocket, she had kept the reason for her transformation close to her heart ever since she found it. She showed it off, to her sister, dangling it in front of her face mockingly. Makoto expected it to shatter Sae’s world but she just looked confused.

“Y-Yes? What the hell does that have to do with any-”

SLAP 

“So you knew?! You knew this whole time?!” Makoto herself was now shocked, why had this been kept a secret from her?! Hidden away in an envelope inside her father’s diary?

Sae took a moment to recover from the slap, even more confusion than before dominated her thoughts, was there a mistake? It’s like they were looking at two entirely different pictures. “M-Makoto… You’re not making any sense!” 

“Shut up!” Makoto shouted, tears went down Makoto’s enraged face. 

SLAP 

“And what about that letter? Huh?!” Makoto got up into Sae’s face, her screaming now out of control. 

“What about it?! Makoto, I don’t understa-” She was interrupted by a shout from her sister. 

SLAP 

“Stop it! Just stop...” 

SLAP

“Lying…” 

SLAP

“To me!” Makoto finished up her assault with a whack that was more like a blow to the side of her sister’s head. Finally, Sae went down to the ground, making a hard landing on her shoulder, even still, it seemed like Makoto was holding back her real strength for some reason. “You’re broken, but don’t worry, I have an idea on how to fix you.” 

“M-Makoto… Sis…” Sae tried with all of her might to remain conscious, her vision blurred and oscillated, but she managed to make out Makoto turning her back and walking towards another nearby woman. “You... you’ve gone mad…” 

“I need this.” Makoto nonchalantly reached out under the woman’s skirt, the same woman she had fondled during her dance before, tearing out her black strap-on from its tethers. _No, she couldn’t… She wouldn’t..._  

The prosecutor was still dizzy from her beating and the plastic handcuffs she was tied in refused to give her an inch. She could maybe have tried to get up and run away, do  _ anything _ to stop this, but a nagging voice in the back of her head convinced her that was a bad idea. Sae watched on in abject horror as Makoto approached, twirling her instrument in one hand. The older sister was dragged to her feet by her hair, giving Makoto a chance to whisper in her ear. “This is for your own good, trust me. No one should have to live a sad life like yours.”

Makoto kept yanking her sister by the hair, her feet creeped behind her as she was lead to the railing that overlooked the larger club area, giving the siblings a nice view of the debauchery below. “Look at them.” Said Makoto. “Look at all of these people living their lives, not a care in the world, swimming with the tide, not against it…”

“That’s not... _ cough _ ...That’s not how life works…” Sae responded, it was true that she had always felt pressured to work all the time since their dad passed away, but all she did was out of love for Makoto,  _ how did she not see this? _

“Says who, you?” Makoto replied as she made her way towards her sister’s back. “You hate your life and you hate me, so you bury yourself in your work so you can forget it all. Not only that, but you even tried to push that lifestyle on me. What the  _ fuck _ do you know about ‘life’?”  _ Click _ .

“That’s… That’s not true!” Sae found the strength in her for a comeback after hearing those accusations. “All I did, I did for you!” She tried to look at Makoto but she was being forced to bend her body over the railing, sticking her ass up in the air. “I worked so you didn’t have to!”  _ Click. _ “I… I forced you to study and kept you away from bad influences especially so you wouldn’t turn out… Like this!”  _ Click. _

“Huh, and how did that work out?” Letting that question linger in the air, Makoto pulled down Sae’s pants, showcasing off her huge butt to the audience of eager spectators.

“Makoto… Please, don’t do this…” Tears began to form as she realized her pleas were futile, whatever remnant of her old sister was long gone, replace by this creature of wrath and lust.  _ “I was too late...”  _ She admitted to herself.  _ “Maybe if I had paid more attention to her, maybe…” _

The younger sister pushed Sae’s panties to the side, getting an ample view of her entrance. “Sis… Are you wet?” Makoto asked, she wasn’t, but she knew that it would eat away at Sae’s soul if she thought she was. She pressed the tip of her dildo on her sister’s pussy lips, teasingly circling around it. “Hey sis, I’ve always wanted to tell you this…” Makoto took a hold of Sae’s hips and leaned in, lowering her voice to a soothing tone. “I love you.”

The insertion was fast and extremely painful, Makoto made a point to go as deep as she could from moment zero, denying her sister any chance of being eased into the act. 

The prosecutor let out an intense scream, which called the attention of many partygoers below. “Fuck! Fuck!” It was not in Sae’s nature to swear, but Makoto’s first thrust with her plastic dick already went deeper than any man had ever gone in the past 30 years. As if the pain of being raped by her own sister wasn’t enough, the older woman found herself as the star of the show, being watched by all possible angles.

Makoto continued with the violent assault on her pussy and her pace was unrelenting, certainly way faster than in her own sexual experience. The younger sister found it her  _ mission _ to hurt the other, punctuating her thrusts with powerful slaps to her big ass. “Come on, you frigid bitch! Move your hips some more!” Makoto used Sae’s own hips for momentum as she spiked her with the fake prick, drawing out cries of pain from her sister. “Have a little fun, for once!”

While mad lust consumed Makoto’s mind, the older sister was having a conflict of her own, her mind swirled with conflicting emotions: Anger, sadness… Desire. _“No… No… This isn’t happening.”_ Sae thought. Her body had its natural reaction to her pussy being torn apart, moisture started to facilitate the prick’s attack, enabling it to go to town even faster. This didn’t go unnoticed by the younger sister. 

“Hahaha! You’re wet! You’re _actually_ wet!” Makoto let out a hearty chuckle, this was just too rich. “Are you getting off on being raped by your own sister, you fucking degenerate?!” She grabbed the older sister by her hair, tugging at it to facilitate her own depraved acts. “Look at them! Look at your audience!” The men and women downstairs cheered as the privileged few at the top took this opportunity to form a semicircle around the girls, covering them from every angle. “Why don’t you give them a show?” Makoto shouted and, with primal force, ripped open her sister’s shirt with her free hand, pulling down her bra in the process, exposing her bare breasts for all to see.   

“I… I’m not… I can’t…!” Sae was unable to form a cohesive phrase. “Agh!” Her eyes opened wide after a jolt of pain passed through her head. _“What the hell is this? W-Why am I feeling like this?”_ The woman asked herself when she realized her body betrayed her, wetness dripped from her vagina down to her thighs.  

**“Maybe you should have paid more attention to her.”**

“W-What?” Sae said aloud, although it seemed like there was no one talking to her. “Who is this?”

**“I’m you, of course.”** Her own voice echoed through her head, but that couldn’t be… Those were not her thoughts, it was as if two different people were battling for dominance in her mind.  **“Why are you still fighting back? Can’t you see what ‘sis’ really feels? Are you really that ignorant as to her facade?”**

“W-What are you talking about- Ack!” Sae’s voice was interrupted by a fierce slap onto her backside from Makoto, the prosecutor’s tits bounced around with each thrust of the girl’s weapon. 

**“Why do you reject her love?”**

“L-Love? This... _ pant... _ is love?” The prosecutor was no stranger to her sister’s abnormal affection to her, she had chalked it up to the girl having grown up without a father figure but… this? This is how she really felt? “Ack!” Another sharp pain in her head, this time stronger and more persistent. “M-My head!” Tears began to flow down Sae’s cheeks, her mind and cunt were both being attacked. “Get… Get out of my head!” She shouted at no-one in particular.

Makoto grinned, _finally._ She looked around her, the crowd of men that had gathered had fished out their huge cocks and stroked them impatiently, the intoxicating smell of manhood just served to motivate the girl’s rape. “How does it feel, sis? How does it feel, getting the best fucking of your life at the hands of your baby sister?” 

“I… It is...” Sae shook her head. “No! I hate it! This… I will not give in!” She exclaimed defiantly. “Makoto, please wake up- Ack!” As if on sync, Makoto impaled her prick on Sae at the same time as another wave of pain hit her head. For a while she was able to say her mind was resisting her body’s natural urges, but now she wasn’t so sure. 

**“Give in, you proud slut! Tell her how much you love it! Tell your dear sister!”**

**“** Fucking dammit!” Shouted Makoto. “Tell me what you want!”

“I want… I want my sister back!” Sae responded, the woman, to her credit, had the endurance of stone.

“Your sister is dead!” The younger one replied. “Join her then! Accept her love!” Makoto took a look around the room. “Or would you rather be raped by everyone in this room? Is that what you want? To have your holes stuffed with dick, you goddamn whore?!”

“N-No!” The concept of all these brutish men overpowering her was terrifying, their dicks stood in attention, just waiting for an opportunity to get some action of their own. Kaneshiro kept everyone at bay however, not wanting to ruin the show.  “I… want…!” Her crotch was on fire, gone ablaze from having been stabbed in its g-spot for what seemed like an eternity. “I want you, Makoto!”

“What was that?” Makoto teased, finally getting the answer she was waiting for.

“Aaaah~!” Sae yelped. “I want you! I want you to bury your fucking cock in me! Let me atone for being a horrible sister!” Something in the older sister’s mind had broken, she wasn’t sure what had caused such a drastic change in herself, but like Makoto said earlier, she started to just go with the flow. “I don’t want their filthy dicks! I want… I want my sister to use me as stress toy! P-Please, Makoto…” Her head was raised high, and she screamed for the world to listen. “Forgive me! Forgive me for being such an ignorant bitch, forgive me for... _ unf _ ...making you deny who you are! Forgive me for denying your love!”

Makoto’s thrust reached terminal velocity with her sister’s confessions. This was all she wanted to hear. Sae spasmed violently in place, her cunt shivered around her sister’s fake cock, pre-cum slid down it.

**“That’s a good bitch, I’m glad I’ve helped you find a place to belong.”**

“I-I’m cumming~! I’m cumming from being raped by my  _ fucking _ sister!” Finally, mercifully, Sae reached her climax, the sensations of a psychedelic orgasm washed through her, her cum squirted down to the ground, absolutely soaking it. “Aahahahaha~!” A big smile came across her face, maybe because of the orgasm, or maybe because she had finally found her purpose in life: Loving her little sister, and being loved in return.

Spent, both sisters collapsed to the floor, taking a moment of respite against the railing. Makoto hugged her older sister from the side, her wet strapon had hit the ground with a  _ clunk _ and tears cascaded down both of their faces. “I’m… I’m so glad you’re with me, sis…” She whispered in her ear. “Now please… Never leave me alone ever again…”

“N-Never…” Sae responded, planting a wet kiss on her sister’s lips. Strands of saliva still connected them as they drifted apart. “I love you, Makoto.”

“I love you too, sis…” The girl responded, after their tender little moment her attention went back to the hordes of men, stroking their gigantic cocks. “Now that you’re fixed…” Makoto removed her dildo and brought two fingers to her sister’s pussy lips, opening them invitingly. “I’ve still got a debt to pay, and you’re going to help me…”

Kaneshiro looked on as countless men, of all ages and sizes, formed a line to get a taste of the siblings. He would usually charge for this but another gorgeous lady falling into his lap put the man in a good mood. He looked down at the torn polaroid on the ground, the object that supposedly caused all of this. Picking up the pieces and putting them together revealed an image of a happy family: A mother, a father and two sisters, whom he assumed to be the same ones being stuffed full of cocks at the moment, smiled at the camera.

…

“Ah~!” Makoto yelped as the boy thrusted his dick into her, her arms and legs had been chained to the wall, so that her pussy was in full display. Beside her was a sign with an obnoxiously large arrow pointed towards her, with price listings for the use of each of her body parts. “T-Thank you for choosing me, sir!” 

“God. Shut up, Niijima!” The blond kid said impatiently. “You’re not student council president anymore. You were expelled like, two months ago!” He continued his thrusts onto her, feeling his orgasm approaching. “Your job now is to be a good whore and take… my… dick!” Semen erupted from the man’s shaft, Makoto shivered as she felt his hot cum fill up her insides.

“S-Sorry! I’m sorry for being a dumb cunt!” She exclaimed, the other high-schooler had already adjusted his pants and was heading out the door, clearly already accustomed to this. “Please tell everyone at school about me! Tell them they can rape their council president for just-” The door slammed shut.

Outside, he found his friend looking nonchalantly at her phone. “Jeez, Akira. You’re already done?” He asked. 

“You’re the one who always takes forever, Ryuji.” The girl’s appearance was pristine, especially for someone who apparently had just fucked a prostitute. Storing away her smartphone in her bag. “I think mine’s breaking, though.” 

Ryuji took a peek at the slightly open door beside her. Inside was Sae Niijima, lying face down on the bed, her cunt was absolutely _wrecked_ and leaked what seemed to be an endless stream of white liquid, the distinct smell of cum oozed out of the room. The boy could also see countless sex toys scattered around the room: Strapons, vibrators, whips, handcuffs… 

“F-For real, you’re scary, Akira.” He said.

“Mmhm. Let’s go.”

…

“So you’re telling me it worked again?”

“Yes, sir. Just like with that Takamaki girl, no traces of the sisters’ old identities remain.”

“Fascinating, in your report you say you managed to do a new trick…”

“Yes, I’ve discovered that I’m not only able to implant thoughts, I can change how people perceive reality in that other world as well. The photo and the letter, for instance.”

“Out of curiosity, what was actually written in the letter?”

“Some oversentimental garbage.”

“Incredible, if we can master this… ‘Cognitive Psience’, we’ll be able to control people’s hearts at will.”

“Indeed. Usually, I’m only able to draw out a person’s natural instincts that reside deep within, but if we can manipulate their cognition of things in the real world… Well, we shall see in due time. What do we do about the siblings?”

“Leave the younger one to rot, she’s useless to us. Buy the prosecutor, she’ll have her own role to play in your next assignment.”

“Oh? You have someone else in mind already?”

“Yes, and this one is actually important, so don’t fuck this up. She’ll provide us with the capital we need if we wish to succeed, take a look at this file...”

“Hmm. ‘Haru Okumura, heir of Okumura Foods’... I see.”

…

_ “My dear Makoto, _

_ Hey there! I know this is weird, but I told Sae to give you this letter once you turned 14. I’ll be frank, I’ve written this letter because I fear I have gotten in the way of some bad people; so I wanted to give you something to remember me by should something happen. How are things? I realize that if you are reading this, it is a very trying time for our family, but please don’t despair! Is your sister still trying to work behind our backs to help? If I know Sae well she’s probably being very confrontational at the moment, but please think of her feelings too, ok? Everything she does is out of love for you. _

_ Once mom recovers, I’m sure she’ll be glad to take you girls to Inaba like she always wanted. _

_ Yours forever, Riku Niijima. _

_ PS: I love you.” _

 


	4. Confidant: Sadayo Kawakami & Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Yuri; Femdom.
> 
> Quick and dirty chapter, expect the next to be much better.

“How many times do I have to repeat myself? No, Ryuji; a ‘femme fatale’ is not a type of dessert.”

Sadayo Kawakami sighed as she failed to not sound condescending to her blond student in the middle of class, but Ryuji made it difficult, especially with his shirt being a clear violation of the Shujin Academy dress code. He wasn’t a dumb kid per se, nor was he particularly bright, it was just his own inattention and laziness that usually proved to be his undoing on her tests. The teacher sighed and adjusted her dark brown hair, not that it did any good at managing her messy curls that went down to her chin. Her dark brown eyes brought about a conflicting image: They carried the seriousness of someone worthy of their profession as a vanguard for the young, but they also carried a remnant of that same youthfulness that she saw in her students as they gossiped or did… Whatever kids do these days.

The woman took a chance to fix up her clothes as Ryuji argued with a few of his snickering colleagues nearby. She swept off some dust that had gathered on to her striped yellow sweater, making sure to adjust her denim skirt so that they stay under her knee level, as they should be; her white heels helped elevate her a little bit, although she still hovered around the same height as her female students. Shaking her head, she continued.

“A femme fatale is a character archetype, has anyone ever heard of the french novella ‘Carmen’ by the author Prosper Mérimée? It’s about a gypsy woman of the same name who drags a man into a life of crime with her good looks and subterfuge. The man, José, abandons his job and family, not to mention robs and kills for her. In the end, she says she is leaving him for a young bullfighter named Lucas. José, blind with rage, kills Carmen who proclaims: “Carmen will always be free. Isn’t it a bit romantic, in its own way?” Kawakami scratched her head, realizing she got a bit lost in the moment. “Well, there are probably better examples of femme fatales who don’t die in the end, but you guys understand what I’m saying…”

From the corner of her eye, the teacher noticed the transfer student looking out the window. Akira Kurusu played with her hair which rested went down roughly beneath her shoulder-level, seemingly more interested in curling her black locks than in Kawakami’s lecture. The sunlight from outside reflected off her glasses, exalting the girl’s grey eyes. “Kurusu!” The woman tried to catch her student’s attention, which seemed to half work: Akira shot at her a side glance, just enough to acknowledge her, but not enough to seem like she cared about her. “Can you tell the class what is a femme fatale?”

The girl stopped playing with her hair and straightened her back, taking the teacher’s question as a challenge. “In many forms of media, it’s a woman who uses her charm and looks to manipulate weak men into doing her bidding. Another example would be Jane Palmer from the American film noir ‘Too Late for Tears’, originally released in 1949.” Akira let slip a sly smile as she rested her cheek on her palm, staring into her teacher’s eyes. “Although I suppose there is nothing stopping a femme fatale from manipulating another woman, is there?”

Kawakami was so surprised by the in-depth answer of the supposed troublemaker that she paid no attention to its odd amendment. “Absolutely correct, Kurusu! Well done!” She said with a cute little clap. “This will be on your test, everyone! Be sure to study up!” The bell rang over the sounds of the groaning students, signifying the end of the current period. “Now then, who’s on duty today? Mishima?”

From the back of the class, a small blue haired boy stood up, his face was condecorated in bandages alongside other bruises. She had already pressed him about this but he explained them away as small injuries suffered during volleyball practice, Kawakami had no choice but to believe he merely had a tough training regimen as many other students seemed to get hurt during practice. “Everyone…” His voice trembled and reeked of teenage shyness. “Please… Stand up…”

…

A frantic morning of work quickly became the afternoon, and the afternoon quickly brought about the sunset, coloring the skies above Shujin with a warm shade of orange. Kawakami found herself on the third floor women’s bathroom, finally getting a chance to relax from her duties as the 2B class Homeroom teacher. The woman adjusted her skirt and sweater as she got up from the toilet, making sure to close it behind her, she began to leave the stall, until…

SLAM

The brute opening of the restroom door made Kawakami jump in place, she was tempted to open the door as to see what the commotion was all about, but the confrontational dialogue made her second-guess her decision.

“I-I’m sorry! I already said it was an accident!” Kawakami recognized the voice as the blue haired kid’s, Mishima. The teacher climbed up on the toilet, as to avoid having her feet be seen from under the door; she cursed herself for her cowardice, the woman never found it in her to get involved in a dispute. She could hear heavy steps, followed by the dragging of feet, it seemed like he was being tugged into the woman’s restroom.

“Shut up.” Another voice she recognized from her class, the unmistakable tone of the troublemaker transfer student: Akira Kurusu. The girl dragged him all the way to the wall in the opposite side of the doorway, the stall door that stood slightly agape gave Kawakami a front row seat to the event, with the help of the sink’s mirror.

“You think I didn’t notice?” Akira pushed the boy into the wall, keeping him still with a forearm pressed against his neck. “You really think I didn’t notice you running those virgin eyes of your up and down my thighs? Trying to catch a glimpse of my ass?” The eyebrows behind her glasses formed a frown and she seemed to be trying to glare a hole through the boy’s skull, yet her voice carried an almost seductive tone, as if trying to make the student recall his fantasies.

“I-I-I…!” The boy stuttered. Mishima didn’t seem to resist, be it because of his weak muscles or weak will. “I-It’s not like that-!”

“I-I-I…” The taller girl mocked him. “Can’t you defend yourself, you pussy?” Akira intensified the pressure on her arm, pressing him uncomfortably against the wall.  She approached her face to Mishima’s, close enough so that she could feel his warm breath. The transfer student stared into his panicked eyes for a good long time, watching carefully for his next move. His next move seemed to be nothing, all Mishima could do was watch in terror as she imposed her will over him. Her look of anger turned into one of annoyance, the girl rolled her eyes and got close to his ear. “Come on, aren’t you gonna do something? We are all alone.” She whispered, capping off her tease with a light nibble on his ear, unaware of the teacher’s presence.

“W-What?” His mind drew a blank, never in a million years had Mishima expected this to happen.

“Ugh. C’mere.” Akira let go of Mishima’s throat and leaned in quickly for a kiss while forcefully holding his shoulders, but the boy’s natural reactions dodged it by turning his head. The girl looked surprised by this, her mouth now on the side of his neck. “Stop. Resisting.” She ordered, using this opportunity to circle the boy’s neck with licks and kisses and making her way back to his mouth, which dodged her attack once again. “I’m doing you a favor, you ungrateful shit.” Her phrase was brutish, but her tone of voice made her seem like she was enjoying this somewhat, as if she savored the cat-and-mouse chase. Tired of waiting, Akira kept his head still by holding his chin with one hand and finally met his lips with hers, her tongue broke through his defenses and went to town inside his mouth.

The boy’s eyes bugged out as his first virginity was forcefully taken from him, but he dared not resist as the girl’s thigh pressed against his crotch. He stared blankly at the exit door as his mouth was violated by the transfer student, his mind conflicted between terror and pleasure. Soon, the girl’s wild assault turned into a more refined technique as she calmed down, her tongue swirled and danced around Mishima’s, taking the opportunity to also pull and suck at it. She pulled away creating sticky strands of saliva, making him believe she was finally ending his torture, but that turned out to be a false flag as she was merely catching her breath for another round.

This time she was more forceful. Her hands groped around Mishima’s body, caressing his light chest and small butt, her thigh also teasingly rubbed his crotch, the boy made no attempts to hide his full erection. Finally, _thankfully_ , the girl finished by biting his lower lip and marked her territory. She locked eyes with the boy, both of them breathing heavily, a sly smile came across her face, displaying her obvious intentions. Akira’s hand travelled slowly down to his belt which was unbuckled with ease, she forcefully dragged down the boy’s loose pants alongside his tighty whities with one hand, letting the boy’s cock escape from its prison.

“Oh my.” She said, her voice carrying a half-teasing, half-surprised tone. “You’re packing more than what I expected, Mishima.” One hand held him close to the wall at all times, while the other tentatively played around with his dick, it really was more than what she was prepared for: Not gigantic, but big enough so that her small-dick related teases she had prepared wouldn’t work. “...Shame you’re never using this on anything but an onahole, you pathetic virgin.” Regaining control of the situation, Akira went back to work on the shy kid’s shaft, teasing it with her fingers only, which elicited a grunt from the boy.

“A-Akira…” Mishima closed his eyes, paralyzed in fear. “Please stop...”

“You’re so hard, though!” The girl’s nimble fingers went down to his balls, lightly caressing them. “Your little guy is sending me mixed signals here…” His dick throbbed and throbbed as it wished for nothing more than release from the girl’s sweet torture. “It’s not as big as Ryuji’s, mind you, but someone like you could never hope to compete. He’s a real man, unlike you.”

She finally grabbed a hold of his shaft, taking care not to hurt him, a defective toy would be no fun, after all. “Even though I’m throwing myself at you, you’re just standing there.” She continued as she lightly stroke Mishima’s cock. “One time Ryuji was so pissed off at Kamoshida, he dragged me by the hair to a corner on the roof and just fucked my ass raw.” The girl’s strokes got faster. There was no grace, no technique in her motions: This was about her pleasure, not his. “Another time, he dragged me into an alleyway and shoved his giant prick down my throat...” The girl rubs intensified as she got lost in her thoughts, her slumped glasses revealed her lustful eyes as her own breathing escalated. “But you understand how I felt, don’t you?” She continued, her eyes rose up to Mishima, although he was not reciprocating. “Being someone else’s stress toy is liberating, in its own way. Although I can dish it out as much as I can take it, unlike you. Remember our dear student council president? She has a hot sister...” Akira got closer, her mouth millimeters away from Mishima’s ear. “I fucking destroyed her. Broke her down into tears with just my hands.”

“W-Why…” He stuttered, tears began to form. “Why are you doing this to me…?”

“Ha…” An impish smile formed into the girl’s impeccable face. “Why not?” The girl’s stroke reached a relentless momentum, a slew of pre-cum oozed from the head Mishima’s dick, which had been completely disregarded throughout his abuse, neglecting him from receiving too much pleasure. “Are you gonna cum, huh?” She teased. “Are you gonna cum from being raped by a girl, sissy?” She nibbled and licked his earlobe, her wet tongue producing as many splooshing noises as the dick in her hand. “Haha… Cum for me. Cum for me!”

“Aah! Ack!” With a guttural scream, Mishima blew his load all over the squared bathroom floor, strings upon strings of sticky liquid poured out of his dick, filling the room with the choking smell of fresh spunk.

“Hahaha! There we go!” Akira looked down at her handiwork, no pun intended, some of it smeared the girl’s delicate hands, strands of jizz dropped down to the floor. “Imagine… If you were actually fucking me I would have gotten pregnant for sure.” She raised her filthy hand up to her eye level, examining it closely with pride until she noticed the boy staring at her, still instilled with fear in his eyes. “What are you looking at? Get out of here before I make you lick it off the ground, pig.”

“Aah! R-Right away ma’am!” His torture session was finally over. Mishima ran for the door, holding up his pants all the way out.

“Eh, you forgot your-”

SLAM

“...belt.” Akira finished. She took her alone time to smell her dirty hand. “Hum~.” It sent a shiver down her spine, something about that disgusting smell of man-meat juice always made her feel something primal within. The girl licked the tip of her index finger, taking time to appreciate the salty taste. She continued for every finger, making exaggerated sucking noises and…

Staring straight at Kawakami through the mirror.

“Enjoyed the show, Miss. Kawakami?”

The teacher froze, the eyes of both women locked as Akira continued to taste Mishima’s seed. “Watching such a personal moment unsolicited is a very serious thing, you know. What would principal Kobayakawa say?” More licks, more bedroom eyes. “Oh well, the fatass would probably fuck you or something, just like poor Makoto...”

Kawakami wanted to say something, anything, but there was no defense for her actions either. She was too afraid, too damn cowardly to stop the student’s abuse and instead sat still and watched instead.

“If you want more, my house’s gonna be empty this friday night.” Finishing slopping up the cum in her hand, Akira blew a kiss to the mirror. “You know where I live.”

The student left with a confident swagger of her hips, closing the door behind her and leaving the teacher in the darkness.

…

Friday night, rainy. Kawakami made her way through the thick fog under her trusty umbrella, only the faint yellow light of the lampposts guided her from street to street. She didn’t even have time to switch out of her sweater and skirt, having needed to stay at work late that afternoon. Countless thoughts swirled through her head, something about her student’s aura attracted her, what was she even going to do once she arrived? The teacher hadn’t the faintest idea. Nevertheless, she continued exploring the heart of Tokyo, making her way from street corner to street corner, trying to find her destination through narrow alleyways and wide streets.

Finally, on the other side of the local bath, she found it: Leblanc Café. It’s only indicator was a small sign overhead, illuminated by an even smaller light. “CLOSED.” Said the sign on the door, and the dark interior reflected that message.

 _“No one’s home…”_ Thought Kawakami. Perhaps it was for the best. The woman shouldn’t have even entertained the thought of confronting the student one-on-one, but she found herself too embarrassed to speak of what had happened with Principal Kobayakawa. Plus, the last thing any Shujin employee wanted was their school being connected to more weird sexual incidents. She had hoped to solve the problem privately but it seemed-

The lights inside turned on. There was Akira coming down the stairs, had she been watching from a higher floor? The girl had stopped at the feet of the stairway, taking a moment to give the teacher a sly smile through the glass door. She was still dressed in the Shujin Academy uniform, minus the blazer and overalls, her swaying breasts seemed to indicate a lack of bra as well.

With slow, deliberate steps the girl made her way to the front door, the rhythmic tapping of the wood floor barely noticeable under the heavy rain. “ _I can still leave._ ” Thought the teacher, but something abstract attracted her to this place. Was it her professional need to discipline the girl? Or was it her bountiful charm and confidence? Her invitation earlier that week seemed more like an order than a proposition, now that she thought about it…

Kawakami came back to reality from a _click_ on the door’s lock. The student’s premeditated hand motions slowly made their way towards the door handle, resting on it for a bit. Akira looked at Kawakami and raised her eyebrows, daring her to stay. The teacher, to her credit, continued unmoving, although if that was because of courage or fear she could not tell.

Another click, the door opened with a loud squeak, the light from inside the establishment flooded onto the pavement outside. Moving out of the doorway, Akira welcomed the teacher with a hand gesture, no words, no signals, just that same damn smile on her face. “...Thank you, Kurusu.” The teacher closed her umbrella and made her way inside the shop.

The café had an outdated, old-timey feel to it, certain people would call it ‘retro’. The indistinguishably strong smell of coffee beans filled the air and the shelves behind the counter on her right, the row of tables on her left was illuminated by a matching row of lamps overhead, their seemingly low quality served well to the shop’s atmosphere, although if that was on purpose is another question. Collecting herself, Kawakami tried her best to sound as professional as possible, or at least as professional as she could be when breaking her clear moral code and visiting a student alone after-hours. “Don’t get me wrong.” The older woman said as she looked around. “I’m here to speak to you privately about your recent behavior-”

_Slam, click._

Kawakami yelped as her breasts were groped from behind, she felt the warm sensation of the girl’s tongue on her neck. “W-What the…!” She began to stammer out before her mouth was covered by the student’s hand.

“Shush.” Was Akira’s first word. The girl went to work quickly as she violently grabbed hold of one of her teacher’s modest tits and her tongue traveled across the side of her throat. Kawakami struggled, trying her best to fight her assaulter, but the girl was strong, deceptively strong. The more she fought, the tighter Akira’s hold was. Her attack was the very opposite of her cool and collected demeanor she had shown before, these movements were primal, almost animalistic, like years of pent up aggression were being released on her at this very moment. “I was almost afraid you wouldn’t show up.” Said the girl, her tiny nose explored Kawakami’s locks, smelling the sweetness of her prey. “You saw what I did to that little faggot and you just had to get a taste, didn’t you?”

The woman tried to scream through her bondage but the sound was pitiful, the pain of the student’s hold exacerbated. Her screams for help turned into wails of pain when Akira bit down on her neck, leaving behind a noticeable mark and wet strands of saliva.

“If you don’t stop screaming, I’ll hurt you more.” Akira threatened. To attest this her hand made its way beneath the woman’s sweater, pulling down her bra and forcefully pinching her teacher’s nipple. A sharp mixture of pain and the inevitable pleasure shocked through Kawakami’s spine, the more she struggled the more pressure was applied on her pleasure center, subconsciously conditioning her into settling down. “Good girl… Good girl…” _What the hell was she, a pet?_ “Let me remind you that you will be the one in trouble if someone finds out you came here alone.” She threatened. With the teacher’s natural instincts being put to rest, so did the student’s: Her aggressive behavior was replaced by her more methodical side as her finger circled around her superior’s nipple, the only response from the teacher this time was of dirty pleasure. Once again, Kawakami was being conditioned into associating compliance with satisfaction, while resistance brought about pain. “I’m going to let go of your mouth now, you know what will happen if you scream.” Akira could feel the tears pouring down onto her hand, but still, Kawakami complied with a slight nod of her head. As promised, the girl lowered down her other hand from the woman’s mouth, choosing instead to concentrate on her nether regions.

Kawakami gasped and sobbed. There was her damn cowardice taking hold of her again, she was too weak to help Mishima and now she isn’t even able to help herself. Something similar to words tried to form on the back of her throat, but the only sounds that came out were those of grunting and… moaning.

“Aw, what happened?” The girl said on a mocking tone, similar to the one she had used on the boy earlier. “Everyone’s so passive nowadays, a little threat and they stop resisting...” Akira’s hands kept playing with her teacher’s private areas like those of a doll, a hand caressed her breast while another dug under her skirt, fingers ran across her white panties. Kawakami tensed up every time her nimble finger glided over her sensitive clit.

“That’s quite enough!” With a shout and a sudden burst of energy Kawakami shook free of Akira’s hold, stunning the younger girl. The teacher attempted to use this opening to run for the door, but a tight grab on her wrist whipped her back into a deep kiss. Akira’s hand held the woman’s head steady as her tongue invaded Kawakami’s mouth, the other one travelled down to her bottom, roughly groping it and pushing them together.

“No biting.” Akira warned as she pulled away from their connection, deciding to instead focus on her teacher’s neck. “You keep pretending you’re resisting but did you honestly expect anything else when you came in? I was pretty explicit in my invitation, wasn’t I?” She said. The teacher moaned in her restraints as Akira’s hand made its way beneath her panties, circling her labia. “You’re a naughty teacher.”

“I-I’m not-” Her protest was interrupted by a push to the ground. Akira quickly followed suit, falling on top and facing the woman eye to eye. Their warm breaths filled the air as Akira forcefully twisted their tongues together.

“I already told you, shush.” Akira grinned. Her wet kisses went down from her face to her neck and all the way down to her legs. “About time we took these off.” She said as she removed the woman’s skirt, revealing her delicious looking thighs. Kawakami was well past the point of resistance now, why? She was not quite sure. “I’ve been waiting for this…” Her predator said as she slowly, tortuously, removed her teacher’s white panties. “Aha… So moist...” Akira panted, her face seemed to radiate a new expression other than arrogance, her eyes went wide from a weird mixture of happiness and lust, like a thief looking at her treasure.

Akira’s wet tongue made sparse contacts with the teacher’s sex, choosing to tease her instead of assaulting her. Endless circular motions elicited moans from the fallen teacher, her hands grabbed hold of whatever she could find. Every once in awhile Akira would rub the teacher’s clit, but not nearly enough as the woman would want, if she desired something she would have to beg for it. “A-Akira… Please…”

“Hmm?” The girl wondered, too busy to give a proper response.

“P-Please! I get it! Just stop teasing and fuck me!” The teacher begged.

“Oh? I thought you-”

“Why the _fuck_ would I have come here if not for that?!” She screamed, her eyes watered from the desperation.

“You’re my teacher!” Akira said in a mocking tone. “I could never possibly- Ack!” The student was interrupted by a surprise move from Kawakami: Her legs wrapped around the girl’s head, forcing her to receive a faceful of cunt. The teacher’s hand also went down to the girl’s hair, keeping her in place. Her dominance was a surprise, to be sure, but Kurusu always fancied herself a malleable person. Following the shift in power the girl intensified her movement, bringing her middle and ring fingers into the equation, they went to work on the teacher’s folds while her tongue assaulted her clit exclusively.

“That’s it!” Kawakami proclaimed. “I-I haven’t felt like this for a long time!” She admitted. Thinking back, her resolve was probably set when she saw Akira abusing Mishima, her shifts as a teacher and her part-time job made it impossible to feel this kind of pleasure. She would find herself lonely masturbating to random videos on the internet late at night, such intense love making was cathartic after all those years.

“This one’s a keeper.” Thought Akira as her movements got stronger and stronger.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Kawakami’s moans were a bit too loud for the student’s taste, but she would be tasting something else soon enough. Akira recognized the end was coming near once her teacher’s knees started trembling, streams of woman juice poured out of the teacher’s cunt and Akira made sure to slurp as much as she could, it tasted better than Mishima’s, at least.

Quickly, the student made her way up to her teacher, bringing her in for another deep kiss and making her taste her own orgasm. Wet, sticky liquid dripped from Akira’s mouth as their lips drifted apart. Heavy breathing and the rain outside were the only sounds left in the café, without another word, they embraced on the cold floor.

“You’re… _pant_... sleeping here tonight.” Akira said, finding herself out of breath.

“Just tonight?”    


End file.
